La apuesta
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Las Naciones quieren comprobar si Francia es el conquistador definitivo, así que le proponen que conquiste a una persona que ellos mismos elijan. ¿Podrá Francia conseguir ganar la apuesta o acabará siendo... conquistado? EXTRA SUBIDO!
1. Empieza el juego

Y ya estoy con otro fanfic! Jajaja no paro de imaginar y de escribir, parece que no tengo vida (y debería de estar estudiando piano U_U) Por cierto, soy A-chan, de nuevo XD, pero tranquilas que M-chan subirá muy, muy pronto una historia Inglaterra x América que tanto nos gusta a todas.

También avisar que este será mi último fanfic de Hetalia, porque tengo un proyecto bastante grande ya pensado del que os hablaré en el último capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencias: **Francia x TODOS LOS PAÍSES XD si lo leéis me entenderéis y en este capítulo utilizo lenguaje un poco subidito de tono, pero nada más, tranquilas ^^

oooooooo

-Subo veinte. –Dijo América, tirando dos fichas azules al centro de la mesa-. Jaja, yo soy el hero, nadie me puede ganar.

-Lo veo. –Dijo Inglaterra, tirando sus dos fichas a la mesa.

-¡Inglaterra, no! –América estaba desconsolado. Y peor se puso cuando vio que todos jugábamos, tampoco era tan difícil jugar con Alfred, siempre intentaba hacer faroles pero nunca nos engañaba.

-Vale yo tengo trío de reinas. –Dijo Grecia con mucha parsimonia.

-Oh, la, lá, ¿y qué vas a hacer con esas reinas? –Pregunté con dulzura. Era la cuarta vez en la noche que hacía la misma broma, pero estaban todos bastantes borrachos así que se rieron igual.

-Yo ya estoy servido en ese aspecto. –Me respondió Grecia con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a uno de sus gatos ¿es que nunca salía de casa sin ellos?- ¿España?

-Tengo… muchas cosas, ¿tengo buena mano, Inglaterra?

-Nada, no tienes nada. –Contestó él al ver sus cartas-. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a intentar enseñarte al Póker? –Y mostró las suyas-. Color y Alfred, échame otro whisky.

-Yo también quiero uno. –Dijo Rusia, que, por cierto ¿quién le había invitado…? Bueno, seguramente habría venido por su propio pie-. Escalera.

-Jajajajaja, lo sabía ¡he ganado! –Gritó América mostrando sus cartas-. ¡Full! Lo siento chicos, pero el hero se lleva todo esto…

-Un momento. –Sonreí, todavía quedaba yo-. Póker de ases. –Dije mostrando mis preciosos cuatro ases a mis pequeñas naciones-. Gano yo, "hero." Lo lamento.

-¡Bah! Estás haciendo trampa, Francia. –Me acusó Inglaterra, señalándome con el dedo-. No es normal que hayas ganado cinco veces seguidas… y América ¡te he dicho que me pusieras un whisky!

-Lo he hecho, pero ya te lo has bebido… -Refunfuñó él, todavía afectado por la derrota.

-Bueno, América, no pasa nada. Ya verás en la próxima ronda, ganas. –Intentó animarlo España-. Y ya sabéis lo que se dice "afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor."

-Oh, mon frère. Ya te digo que ese problema no lo tengo yo. –Sonreí mientras ordenaba mis fichitas.

-Bueno, sinceramente yo creo que estás muy equivocado, Francia –Me comentó lentamente Grecia mientras acariciaba a su gato que ya estaba durmiendo en su regazo.

-¿Disculpa? Soy el país del amour, ¿cómo no se me iban a dar bien el amor?

-A las pruebas me remito ¿qué pasó con tu última novia?

-Se fue del país, no sé nada de ella. –Admití.

-¿Y las dos anteriores?

-Me dejaron.

-¿Y el chico suizo? –Preguntó entonces América.

-No sé nada de él desde hace varios meses. –Pero ¿qué era esto? ¿un interrogatorio?

-¿Y el muchacho bajo, moreno de ojos azules? –Dijo España-. Ese me caía bien.

-¿Jeremy, Jack o Christian?

-No sé cómo se llamaba, sé que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Christian. Me dejó por teléfono. –Christian por teléfono, Jack con una carta y Jeremy con un mensaje en el facebook. Ese último había sido humillante-. Pero no hablemos de esto. Vamos a jugar otra vez, d'accord? La última partida y dejamos a Alfred y a Arthur intimidad.

-Jeje, sí… -Dijo Arthur, que ya se había tomado tres copas desde la última vez que dijo una palabra-. Largaros ya, que estoy harto de vosotros y Alfred me tiene ya que meter…

-¡Arthur! –Gritó el americano tapándole la boca con unas cuantas de fichas verdes. Bueno, al menos hacía juego con sus ojos.

-Yo reparto. –Se ofreció Rusia con una sonrisa maligna.

Pero yo no estaba nada satisfecho. Habían dudado de mis refinadas artes del amor y eso no podía ser. Cualquiera de ellos había sentido en sus carnes mis artimañas (unas veces con mayor éxito, en el caso de Inglaterra, y otras con pobres resultados) pero todos, absolutamente todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa de América, habían caído en mis redes de una forma o de otra.

A América le había robado un beso en la guerra de la Independencia.

A España le habían permitido que jugara con todo mi cuerpo cuando mis Borbones empezaron a sentarse en el trono español.

Grecia me había tocado la entrepierna en una cena de trabajo hace mucho tiempo, pasamos una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

Bueno, como ya se sabrá, a Inglaterra le había hecho gemir como un loco antes de que apareciera este norteamericano y me lo arrebatara, pero ya obtuve mi venganza, algún día os contaré cuál fue.

Y a Rusia… creo que una vez le di la mano, pero no tengo un buen recuerdo de ese momento.

En todo caso, era la hora de reponer mi honor.

-Sinceramente, creo que mis destrezas con el amor se basan en conquistar, no en tener una relación. –Apunté yo, echándoles una mirada a cada uno para ver si entendían la indirecta de "como sigáis con el tema, yo puedo contar bastantes cosas de vosotros…"

Pero había olvidado que la mitad de los que estaban ahí sentado estaban borrachos y la otra mitad eran idiotas borrachos.

Inglaterra se rió, escupiéndonos a todos con su saliva.

-Conquistar… como sí tú supieras lo que es eso. –Afirmó abriendo una nueva botella de whisky.

-Creo que ya has bebido demasiado. –Dijo América arrebatándosela-. ¿Así que eso crees? Crees que eres "bueno" conquistando a cualquiera que se pusiera en tu camino.

-Oui, creo que las listas de mis amantes puede confirmar lo que digo.

Ya ni siquiera estábamos jugando.

-¿Lo probarías? –Preguntó Grecia-. Es decir, si yo te dijera un nombre, cualquier nombre, podrías conquistarlo si te lo propusieras.

Puse mi mirada más seductora.

-¿Apostamos algo?

-Jajaja, ¡una apuesta! El hero se apunta.

-Vale, será divertido. –Dijo España guardando las cartas y entregándoselas a América-. Pondremos cincuenta dólares cada uno, nosotros contra ti…

-¿Pero vamos a apostar con dinero? –Preguntó Rusia con esa aura misteriosa que siempre le rodeaba.

-¡Por supuesto, Iván! –Inglaterra volvió a reírse como si estuviera loco-. Esto está empezando a ser interesante, propongo que sean cien dólares en vez de cincuenta.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Francia? –Preguntó Grecia, el gato de su regazo empezó a ronronear.

¿En serio me lo estaban preguntando? Iba a ganar quinientos dólares haciendo lo que más me gustaba, era imposible negarse.

-Será interesante. –Respondí secamente-. ¿Y quién será el afortunado?

-Eso lo tenemos que pensar bien. –Afirmó España-. Tiene que ser alguien difícil de conquistar.

-¿Quizá Romano? Ese chico seguro que cuesta lo suyo llevárselo a la cama. –Preguntó Grecia, llevándose una mirada cargada de odio por parte de España.

-Pardon? Habíamos dicho conquistar, no follar. –Señalé-. No me lo pongáis más fácil de lo que ya es.

-¿Para ti es más fácil acostarse con alguien que conquistarlo? –Preguntó Rusia.

-Bien sûre, mon ami. –Le puse una mano en su hombro, pero me arrepentí en seguida de mi acto. Rusia daba mucho miedo-. Una conquista es llegar al alma del amado, inundarle con tu esencia, en definitiva, ganarte su corazón. Una noche bajo las sábanas requiere sólo una botella de vino, mi embriagadora presencia y una cama cerca.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que te has ganado su corazón? –Preguntó el norteamericano, intrigado-. No nos puedes dar la garantía de que lo has conquistado así, sin más.

-Con un beso, mon frère. –Le guiñé un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara. Seguramente estaría recordando cuando le besé bajo los barracones de aquella batalla-. El beso es la mejor manera de demostrar el amor que se sienten dos personas, tú mismo lo sabrás muy bien, ¿verdad, Alfie?

-No me llames así. –Gruñó él, lanzándole miradas a Inglaterra. Afortunadamente, estaba casi en coma, no se enteraba de nada.

-De acuerdo, lo deberás conquistar con un beso. –Dijo alegremente España-. Pero ¿a quién le tendrá que conquistar?

-Deberá ser uno de nosotros, por supuesto. –Apuntó Rusia.

-¿Uno de nosotros? –Preguntó España, muy alterado.

-De nosotros cuatro no, idiota. De las naciones. –Masculló entre sueños Inglaterra, que llevaba toda la noche pinchando al español.

-Vale, vale. Pero Romano no. Está fuera de la apuesta.

-Japón tampoco. –Afirmó Grecia.

-Ni China. –Dijo Rusia, lanzándome una mirada de "como le toques un pelo, te arranco la cabeza." Bueno da igual, a esos tres ya los conquisté hace tiempo. -¿Quién nos queda?

-Italia. –Dijo América.

-Tened en cuenta que quiero llegar vivo para ver el mañana, s'il vous plaît. –No quería enfrentarme a la ira de Alemania cuando se enterara de lo que le había hecho a "su" Italia.

-Italia descartado entonces. ¿Algún país del norte de Europa? ¿Dinamarca quizá? –España iba escribiendo los nombres descartados en una lista.

-Demasiado fácil. –Dijo Grecia-. ¿Hungría?

-Oh, oui. No me importaría trabajarme a esa muchachita. –Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ella.

-No. No puede disfrutar con esto. Tiene que costarle trabajo conseguirlo. –Dijo Rusia al rechazar la propuesta.

-¿Taiwán? –Propuso España-. Es bajito, le costará mucho hablar con él.

-Ya… estuve con él el mes pasado. Lo pasamos muy bien.

-Rechazado. –Concluyeron las cuatro naciones (Inglaterra ya estaba más que dormido encima de la mesa.)

-¿Prusia? –Planteó Grecia.

-¿Qué parte de "quiero seguir vivo después de esto" no entiendes? –No sabía cómo reaccionaría Alemania después de trabajarme a su hermano, pero tampoco quería descubrirlo.

-¿Suiza? –Preguntó América.

-Tuvimos una relación hace dos años.

-¿Turquía? –Dijo Grecia con una sonrisa maligna.

-Nos acostamos de vez en cuando. –Ya me estaba aburriendo de tanta pregunta.

-¿Polonia? Me gustaría verle sufrir un poco.

-No seas sádico, Iván. Y, no, no puede ser. Siete veces he ido a su casa, nos acostamos las siete últimas. –Bromeé.

-¿Ha habido algún país con el que no te hayas acostado, conquistado o tenido alguna clase de relación? –Por una vez España tenía una buena idea, así iríamos más rápido.

-A ver que piense. –La verdad es que sí tenía que hacer memoria, para ayudarme, me imaginé un globo terráqueo y empecé a ponerle banderitas imaginarias a mis conquistas-. Sealand.

-No puedes hacerle eso a un niño. –Creo que nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con América en algo.

-Con Holanda tampoco… a no, ¡sí! En los años setenta. Fue tan divertido…

-Francia, concéntrate ¿algún país más?

-América, ¿por qué siguen aquí? Que se larguen ya que tengo sueño… -Murmuró Inglaterra tras un río de baba que estaba inundando la mesa.

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo España tras un salto-. Ese país… ¿cómo se llamaba? Dios, siempre se me olvida el nombre.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntamos.

-No me acuerdo. Mierda, creo que está en el norte, pero no me acuerdo de más.

-¿País europeo?

-No, Europa no. –España puso una expresión de triunfo-. Norteamericano.

-What? –Preguntó América muy alterado. –No, me niego. No dejaré que este pervertido me toque.

-Tras los barracones no decías lo mismo, Alfie. –Murmuré poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

-¡No! No me refiero a ti. Hablo de tu hermano.

-¿Tengo un her…? Ah, ¡Math! Claro, cómo se me ha podido olvidar. –En ese momento, cayó en algo importante. –¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! A mi hermano no le va a besar este viejo pervertido.

-Pero América ¡es perfecto! Seguro que Francia no ha tenido ningún contacto con él.

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a tener una relación con alguien a quien casi no veía y que olvidaba nada más hablar con él?

-¿Votos a favor que sea Canadá el candidato definitivo?

España, Grecia y Rusia levantaron la mano. América estaba enfurruñado en su silla e Inglaterra completamente dormido (¿eso contaba como voto en blanco, no?)

En todo caso, la mayoría había hablado.

-Muy bien, Francia ¿aceptas el reto de conquistar a Canadá en, pongamos, una semana?

Uff, sería muy difícil conquistar a ese chico de ojos azulados y pelo rubio, que desaparecía ante tus ojos sin darte cuenta, pero lo conseguiría. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Y yo quería esos quinientos dólares.

-C'est sûr. Por supuesto. Pero la conquista tendrá lugar donde yo diga.

-¿Dónde? –La pregunta de Rusia era por cortesía. Todos los que estaban ahí sentado sabían a qué me refería.

La ciudad de las luces.

La ciudad del arte.

La ciudad del amor.

Mi ciudad.

-París.


	2. Primer paso

Bueno, creo que al fin he convencido a M-chan para que suba su próximo fanfic (que es absolutamente genial) así que me sentía tan animada que seguí escribiendo a pesar de que me levanté a las siete de la mañana y es la una XD Merecerá la pena seguro, quiero ver ya Arthur y a Alfred!

Y una cosa, Yumi-chan! primero gracias por leer esto, me hace mucha ilusión y segundo QUIERES ACABAR DE UNA VEZ "CANADÁ QUIERE SER SEME"? por dios que lo necesito para vivir! jajaja

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, aunque sea un poco más corto de lo normal, creo que os reiréis mucho ^^

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencia: **_**NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE OCURRE EN ESTE FANFIC, ESO LO QUE PARECE ^^**_

oooooooo

**Primer paso: acercamiento.**

Oh! Mes amies! ¿Me habéis querido visitar de nuevo, a vuestro amigo Francia? Estoy tan contento de volveros a ver ¿Cómo estáis? Seguro que hay alguna preciosa chica por ahí que me está leyendo, ¿verdad? Honhonhon. Bueno, gracias por vuestra estimada atención, linduras, de verdad os lo agradezco. De hecho, sólo por eso, os traigo en exclusiva los Cuatro Pasos que debéis seguir para conquistar, que yo llamo les Quatre Étapes.

¿Preparadas?

Primer paso: approche, lo que vosotras llamáis "acercamiento."

El acercamiento es la etapa en la que el sujeto A (moi) y el sujeto B (en este caso, Canadá) se encuentran. Debe ser un momento único, magnifique, incomparable, para que nuestro sujeto B se quede para siempre con el recuerdo del primer momento con un buen sabor de boca y pida buscando más.

Hay muchas formas de realizar el acercamiento, que tenéis que planificar cuidadosamente.

Está la _"Reliquia"_ que sería dejar en un lugar en el que se encuentre el sujeto B un objeto preciado para el sujeto A y si es con historia familiar antigua o el recuerdo de una hermana perdida, mejor que mejor y no tiene que ser un objeto grande, un reloj viejo o una foto antigua servirían. Después, el sujeto A volverá a buscarlo, se encontrará con el sujeto B y le contará la triste historia del objeto en cuestión. Esta técnica ablandará su corazón y nunca olvidará el encuentro.

Otra técnica es la llamada _"Ladrón"_ más compleja debido a que se necesitaría un cómplice. Esta se la dedico a mi amigo América. Consiste en el robo de la cartera, joya, maleta o similar del sujeto B por el ladrón al que llamaremos sujeto C (C de cómplice, ironías de la vida), luego el sujeto A aparece como un héroe, dándole su merecido al sujeto C y devolviéndole el objeto robado al sujeto B. Brillante, sublime, una de las mejores técnicas utilizadas a lo largo de los años. Consecuencias: el sujeto B adorará al sujeto A nada más entablar la conversación.

También está el _"Olvido"_ que es como _"Reliquia"_ pero al contrario. Con mucha saña, el sujeto A debería coger un objeto preciado para el sujeto B, y sinceramente lo que creo que es más fácil es el móvil (pequeño, fácil de perder, fácil de robar e imprescindible para cualquier persona.) Luego le devolvería el objeto al sujeto B que estaría tan preocupado buscándolo (imprescindible dejar un par de horas entre medias) que al recuperarlo, intentará entablar una conversación con el sujeto A. También es muy posible que esta técnica no funcione debido que el objeto en cuestión no tenía valor ninguno, así que una deslumbrante sonrisa siempre ayuda en esos casos.

Tengo muchas técnicas más, pero éstas son las tres más básicas. Vamos a ver qué tal funcionan con Mathew ¿no os parece?

oooooooo

_**26 de Mayo**_

Ese idiota de América había elegido el día de comienzo de mi conquista el 26 de mayo, si es que no podía ser más imbécil y encima, a pesar de mis innumerables súplicas y ruegos, no había cambiado el día.

-"Tú elegiste dónde, nosotros elegimos cuándo." –Me contestó tan contento. Pero esto no quedaría así, ya se me ocurriría algo para devolverle la jugada.

La cosa se había complicado bastante. Ya no contaba con una semana para conquistar a un chico invisible, sino tenía apenas cuatro días. ¿Que por qué? Porque yo tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer el día treinta de mayo. Desde hacía seiscientos años, ese día era sagrado para mí y no lo iba a cambiar por ninguna apuesta.

Aunque, la verdad, no sabía por qué me preocupaba tanto. La conquista sería extremadamente fácil. No tengo muchos recuerdos de Mathew (casi ninguno) sólo de cuando Canadá se llamaba "Nueva Francia" y de su aburrida independencia. Me dormía sólo de recordarlo. Creo recordar cómo era su aspecto: un poco más bajo que su hermano, ojos de un color azul apagado, pelo rubio… nada de interés. Con mis encantos, caería a mis pies antes del final del día, seguro.

Las Naciones llegarían a las siete de la mañana a la reunión, así que actué rápido. Con cuidado, en la silla donde se sentaría Canadá, coloqué el reloj de oro viejo que me regaló el ex presidente Alexandre Millenard en el año 1920 (mismo año que ganó las elecciones ¿coincidencia?) Canadá seguro que preguntaría que qué hacía eso en su silla y yo le contestaría la historia de Alexandre Millenard y lo buen presidente que había sido.

Arthur fue el primero en llegar. Con cara de haber bebido mucho más de la cuenta, se sentó en su asiento tras un gruñido. Después llegó Japón que me saludó respetuosamente, China, Rusia, España, Turquía, Romano, Polonia (¡qué hacía con un vestido rosa y un sombrero de la época colombiana!), Suiza, Alemania, Italia que casi se cayó del sueño, América y por fin, Canadá. Parecía que era el que mejor aspecto tenía de todos, llevaba camisa blanca con adornos dorados en los puños y pantalones negros que terminaban en unos zapatos resplandecientes del mismo color. Me costó un poco verlo, pero me había jurado a mí mismo que no lo perdería de vista en todo el día, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para saludarlo con una deslumbrante sonrisa y acompañarlo caballerosamente a su silla… que estaba vacía.

-¿Pero qué…? –Canadá se sentó y guardó silencio, como siempre hacía.

Miré a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba el reloj? ¿Se habría caído? ¿Acaso no era la silla de Canadá? No, enfrente de mí podía leer perfectamente su nombre. Entonces qué…

Me giré y comprendí lo que había pasado. Turquía estaba sentado al lado de Canadá. Maldito ladrón traidor. Casi me arrepiento haberme acostado con él aquella vez. Menos mal que el reloj apenas tenía algún valor para mí (había tenido que buscar el nombre del presidente en la wikipedia), sino se hubiera enterado de quién era Francis Bonnefroy. Ojalá se atragantara con el maldito reloj.

El Plan A había fallado. Había que pasar al plan B.

Menos mal que me había sentado al lado de Prusia, así podía planear con tranquilidad mientras América hablaba largamente de estupideces que no nos interesaba a nadie (en serio ¿por qué nos reuníamos? Menuda pérdida de tiempo.)

Escribí en un papel. "_Prusia, me tienes que hacer un favor."_ Y se lo pasé, mientras asentía ante todas las palabras vacías de América.

Rápidamente el papel me fue devuelto escrito con la letra ilegible de Prusia _"El awesome nunca hace favores."_ Sonreí, se iba a tragar sus palabras, escribí _"vamos Prusia, necesito que me hagas este pequeño favor. Si no te contaré todas las fantasías que tengo contigo, empezando por la que tiene que ver con un castillo, cadenas y un látigo…" _Prusia, rojo de vergüenza, me arrebató el papel y lo rompió en mil pedazos. Cogió otro nuevo y escribió _"¿qué cojones quieres?"_ Qué lindo era, algún día de estos me lo tenía que llevar a la cama a cumplir mis fantasías con él.

"_Tienes que quitarle una cosa a Canadá."_

"_¿Exactamente el qué?"_

"_Me da igual, cualquier cosa."_

"_¿Cómo qué cualquier cosa?"_

"_Tienes que robarle cualquier cosa que lleve encima, da igual Prusia, tú eliges."_

"_¿Robar? Oh, no, eso no es para nada awesome."_

"_Prusia le vas a quitar una cosa a Canadá porque podría contarte mucho más de mis fantasías. Tú estás completamente desnudo y no paras de gritar awesome, awesome! Refiriéndote, por supuesto, a mi pen…"_

De nuevo, me quitó el papel y se lo comió. Pobre, tendría hambre.

"_De acuerdo." –_Aceptó él finalmente.

"_Elige algo que sea preciado para él y prepárate para robárselo en el descanso de las diez."_

"_¿Su maleta, por ejemplo?"_

"_Lo que sea." _La maleta era una buena opción, seguramente llevaría documentos importantes que debía necesitar. _"En todo caso, cuando se lo robes, yo te derribaré y le devolveré la maleta a Canadá."_

"_¿Por qué vas a robarle la maleta para luego devolvérsela?" _Qué lástima me daba Prusia, su pequeño cerebro jamás habría ideado un plan tan perfecto como el mío. En todo caso, ya me había cansado de tanta notita, así que le dejé con la duda.

A las diez, Matthew salió a la plaza con adoquines blancos que había en la mitad del edificio y allí Prusia se preparó para saltar sobre él en un momento de despiste… que no surgió. Canadá llevó la maleta firmemente sujeta durante los treinta minutos que duraba el descanso, de hecho se sentó sobre ella y empezó a comer el bocadillo del almuerzo mientras observaba a los pajaritos amarillos.

Yo le hice señas para que atacara pero él me indicó que no podía robar el maletín. Le indiqué que robara cualquier otra cosa, pero él ya se había mentalizado que tenía que robar el maletín, cualquier cambio en el plan, haría que su cerebro explotara por el exceso de información compleja que le estaba comunicando.

El descanso se terminó y mi plan B con él.

Era hora del plan C.

No podía fallar, era imposible, yo jamás había fallado en un acercamiento, era lo más fácil de toda la conquista. Así que debía hacer lo que debía hacer.

Robarle el móvil.

Pero para eso debía recopilar información.

-Alfred ¿tu hermano es diestro o zurdo?

-¿Qué herma…? Ah, Matt, es diestro pero siempre utiliza la mano izquierda para todo.

En resumen, Matthew era zurdo y su hermano un idiota.

Así que, en el descanso de la una de la tarde, me acerqué desde atrás al banco en el que estaba sentado, sigilosamente, acechando a mi presa, un paso tras otro. A decir verdad, estaba muy nervioso, seguramente porque tenía que acabar la conquista cuanto antes y lo peligrosa que sería la situación si Canadá me pillara robándole el móvil que debía de tener en el bolsillo izquierdo. Iba a ser difícil, Canadá apenas sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos, pero debía de tener un descuido, todos los teníamos, era imposible quedarse inmóvil durante dos horas hasta que la reunión comenzara de nuevo. Pillándome

Ahí estaba, había sacado las manos de los bolsillos y desde mi posición podía ver el nuevo móvil de Matthew en el izquierdo, como había deducido fácilmente.

Me agaché, otro paso, de nuevo uno más. Silencioso como un ratón queriendo robar queso chedar. Agarré la mano, unos milímetros más y ya sería mío…

-Bonjour, Monsieur France. –Susurró Canadá volviéndose y pillándome de cuclillas con una mano alargada hacia él.

Debía pensar una excusa rápidamente.

-Mi… mi lentilla se ha ido volando y… ha llegado a parar en el banco en el que estás sentado. No te muevas. –Nunca, jamás había inventado una mentira tan mala, nunca supe cómo se la pudo tragar. Alargué un dedo hasta la parte posterior del banco, hice como si cogía mi supuesta lentilla y e hice como si me la pusiera en el ojo. Lo peor es que con los nervios, me acabé metiendo mi dedo en mi propio ojo, haciendo que éste empezara a llorar.

-¿Ya puede ver mejor ahora? –Preguntó, inocentemente Canadá.

-Sí, sí gracias. Bueno, debería entrar de nuevo, hay muchas cosas que hacer todavía…

-¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme un momento? Hace un día espléndido, quédese conmigo un rato.

-De… de acuerdo.

Objetivo: Canadá.

Paso uno: acercamiento.

Resultado final: un completo desastre.


	3. Segundo paso

Me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas jajaja pero bueno, ya lo tengo aquí. Creo que con este os vais a aburrir bastante porque Francia y Canadá empiezana a divagar bastante en películas románticas y si no las habéis visto, no vais a entender ni la mitad de lo que he escrito, lo siento mucho. Al mismo tiempo, he intentado no hacer un SPOILER con ninguna de las películas mencionadas, así que todo irá bien (creo) Bueno, también decir que ODIO las marcas de la ropa, de hecho he tenido que buscarlas en internet porque no me sabía en nombre de ninguna jajaja así que, como os encontraréis alguna mal escrita o algo así, me disculpo de antemano.

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencia: **_**NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE OCURRE EN ESTE FANFIC, ESO LO QUE PARECE ^^**_

oooooooo

**Segundo paso: Conversación**

Esto… cómo decirlo. Creo que la cosa no ha ido como esperabais ¿verdad? Pues… sí, la verdad es que yo también estoy un poco confundido. El primer paso siempre es el más fácil y en el que siempre acabo bien parado así que ¿qué había hecho mal para que las cosas acabaran de tal manera que me tuviera que inventar una excusa malísima que ha hecho que mis puntos con Canadá hayan bajado rápidamente? ¡Era injusto! No podía tener tan mala suerte y me jugaba mucho en esta conquista, así que vamos a empezar sacando la artillería pesada, ¿no creéis, amores?

En cualquier caso, el segundo paso de Les Quatre Étapes es "conversation," es decir "conversación" fácil de adivinar ¿no? Hay que entablar una conversación con el sujeto B para empezar a encontrar puntos comunes entre ambos sujetos y de esta forma, comenzar a crear lazos entre ellos.

Así que creo que no debo sentirme preocupado por el pequeño fracaso anterior, ¡ni mucho menos! Yo soy el país del amor, nadie se ha podido resistir a mis encantos nunca, jamás y este muchacho no lo haría ahora, seguro. Además, mi lengua jamás me ha fallado para nada que la haya utilizado (para nada absolutamente), así que debo estar tranquilo, relajado y dejar que la conversación fluya entre nosotros.

Pero, claro, ¿cómo empezar una conversación? No se puede hacer así por las buenas, ¿no creéis? Tranquilas, hay unos sencillos consejos que os voy a dar y que podéis utilizar en cualquier momento y lugar.

1º Debéis empezar la conversación con una broma, la risa es una buena manera de romper el hielo y haréis que el sujeto B se encuentre mucho más cómodo con vosotras.

2º Os aconsejo que sigáis con un comentario de algún tema de su interés y si no es posible conseguir ninguno, haced mención a la ropa que lleve puesta, algún complemento, alguna joya, etc. De esta manera el sujeto B se verá obligado a explicar dónde lo ha conseguido y tenéis una buena conversación asegurada.

3º Y os preguntaréis ¿qué temas podemos utilizar después de iniciar la conversación, mi querido Francia? Honhonhon. Muy sencillo, hay que utilizar temas que sean fáciles de tratar entre ambos como la familia, amigos, hobbies, etc. Y sobre todo tenéis que dejar que el sujeto B lleve las riendas de la conversación, dejadle hablar de lo que quiera y haced que se sienta más cómodo escuchándole y haciendo comentarios apropiados en el momento oportuno. De esta forma se sentirá muy cómodo con vosotras y os garantizo que todo irá como la seda.

4º Si el sujeto B se pone incómodo en algún momento o la conversación acaba en un silencio mayor a cinco segundos, cambiar de tema drásticamente, aunque no tenga nada que ver. Siempre es preferible hablar de temas banales a un silencio embarazoso.

5º SIEMPRE acabar la conversación la promesa de quedar algún día, si a ser posible ajustad fecha, hora y lugar, para que no se os escape.

Bueno estos son los consejos que os doy, amigas mías, espero que todo vaya bien con Matthew, aunque tened por seguro una cosa.

Esta vez no fracasaré.

oooooooo

_**26 de Mayo**_

_**13:00**_

Yo estaba nervioso. Después de mi fracaso anterior, parecía que mi garganta se hubiera cerrado completamente, impidiéndome emitir ningún sonido comprensible. Incluso me estaba ahogando por la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, había rebasado con mucho los cinco segundos que me daba de margen antes de que la situación se volviera embarazosa de verdad. Aunque Canadá no parecía nada incómodo, se había quedado mirando una paloma que se había posado suavemente en el suelo, picoteando algunas migas de pan que él había dejado en el almuerzo. A decir verdad, jamás había visto a Matthew tan de cerca (al menos no que me acuerde) pero la verdad es que era bastante guapo, ese niño que dejé de ver allá por el siglo XVIII se había transformado un muchacho muy apuesto, tan delgado que parecía que parecía que se lo iba a llevar una corriente de aire y ese pelo rubio y sedoso, le daban el aspecto de un joven la mar de inocente pero esos pequeños ojos violeta azulados que escondían sus minúsculas gafas, decían todo lo contrario, muy inteligente, con mucho conocimiento y algo calculador.

-"Ya basta de reconocimiento de caras." –Me recriminé-. "¡Di algo, Francis, cualquier cosa!"

La paloma dejó de picotear el suelo y se alzó al vuelo. Ya tenía mi chiste.

-¿Sabes qué son veinticuatro palomas en un edificio? –Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con interés.

-Dos docenas.

A pesar de lo malo que había sido mi chiste, él sonrió y se rió de buena gana. Qué lindo, seguramente lo habría hecho por no hacerme quedar mal.

Entonces me di cuenta.

-¡¿Tienes la camisa de la nueva temporada de Calvin Klein? –Él asintió-. Con razón te sienta tan bien.

-Y los pantalones también. Aunque los zapatos son de la temporada pasada de Dolce & Gabbana. –Añadió modestamente.

-Pero… ¡si aún no están en las tiendas! ¿Cómo lo has podido conseguir?

-Conozco a CK, es amigo de la familia.

-¿Llamas a Calvin Klein, CK? –Estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Es necesario, cada vez que CK quiere poner alguna tienda en países extranjeros, tiene que comunicárselo a mi hermano y… como que no entiende todo lo que le dicen.

-Casi nada. –Asentí.

-Bueno, tú también tienes el chaleco de Lacôste. –Observó él al ver mi chaleco de rombos verdes.

-Sí, pero es de hacer tres temporadas. –Era mi favorito, siempre me lo ponía para darme suerte en alguna conquista.

-¿Y el brazalete?

-De Channel, nueva temporada.

Y así estuvimos un buen rato hablando de los distintos accesorios que teníamos, dónde lo habíamos conseguido y por qué. Al igual que la ropa, zapatos y lo mejor de todo, ropa interior. Jamás había podido pensar que a Canadá le podía gustar vestir bien y además, tuviera buen gusto. Todos los países a los que conocía, se ponían lo primero que cogían y casi siempre hacían un desastre con los colores que llevaban, (mejor no hablemos de la vez que me encontré a Lituania llevando un calcetín de cada color) o les daba igual el aspecto que podían causar eso sí, siempre hay excepciones, nunca os vais a encontrar a Inglaterra llevando la camisa mal abrochada (como vi que llevaba América, cinco veces este año iban ya.) Pero ¿un país que al mismo tiempo que se vestía con gusto, elegancia y buena clase al mismo tiempo? Nunca. Jamás. Y más impresionante era el hecho de que este país era Canadá, al que le debería dar igual qué aspecto tenía debido a que nadie le se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Total, estuvimos divagando bastante tiempo, hasta que me encontré una información bastante interesante sobre Canadá.

-Luego está la camiseta de Tommy Hilfiger que me compró James en la tienda de Toronto por mi cumpleaños, una azul marino muy sencilla con el símbolo en el pecho –Me explicaba-. La camiseta de Burberry de Charles, la de Diessel de Elisabeth…

-Espera, espera que me he perdido. –Le pedí con amabilidad-. ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas a las que nombras?

-Mis amigos. –Canadá parecía sorprendido, aunque no más que yo seguro-. ¿No estábamos hablando de los regalos que nos habían hecho?

¿Canadá tenía amigos? ¿Era una broma? ¿Cómo era posible si apenas se podía ver con facilidad?

Canadá pareció saber en qué estaba pensando, porque dijo:

-Sólo soy invisible para las otras Naciones, para las personas de mi país, soy muy real. –Me recriminó, molesto.

-Ah. Vale. –La verdad, no parecía incómodo con el tema, así que no pude evitar saber más del tema-. Y ¿cómo lo llevas? El ser invisible para nosotros, quiero decir.

-Me resigné hace bastante tiempo. Antes creía que era una maldición, pero… -Canadá pareció dudar durante un segundo-. Ahora sé que no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ya. –Mis alarmas de "CAMBIA DE TEMA, CAMBIA DE TEMA" habían saltado y, a pesar de mi interés, tuve que hacerlo-. ¿Y qué haces con ellos? Con tus amigos, quiero decir.

Seguramente me diría que tomar un café, charlar y poco más.

Pero, nuevamente me sorprendió.

-No sé hacemos muchas cosas, ir de compras, ir al partido de hockey sobre hielo –aquel fue un buen momento para hablar de hockey, deporte del que había investigado a fondo debido a que sabía el interés de Canadá sobre él, pero dejé pasar la oportunidad- vamos a discotecas, a la Biblioteca, al karaoke, les ayudo a estudiar, hacemos viajes, vamos al cine… Nada especial.

-No, ya veo que no. –Comenté, entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Por ejemplo, ayer me llamó Robin y me dijo que cuando volviera, tenía preparada una película de terror llamada "Al final de la escalera."

-No pareces muy entusiasmado por la idea.

-Bueno, es una película antigua de terror aunque es canadiense, y ya me la he visto en el estreno claro, pero eso no se lo puedo decir a ellos.

-Claro que no. –No se le podía decir a los humanos que éramos Naciones, en seguida empezarían las revueltas (si es que los humanos hacían revueltas por cualquier cosa.) Los únicos que lo sabían eran nuestros superiores, Jefes de Estado, Presidentes y demás.

-Bueno haré un esfuerzo. –Dijo Canadá, pesadamente-. Aunque la verdad es que prefería ver "El Trío."

-¿Qué es eso? –Parecía el nombre de una película porno malísima.

No podía estar más equivocado.

Matthew se rió.

-Perdona, es así como llamo yo al trío de "Love Actually" "Historias de San Valentín" y, la guinda del pastel "Noche de Fin de Año."

-¿Películas románticas?

Canadá enrojeció ligeramente y se atragantó un poco antes de volver hablar.

-Puede parecerte una tontería, pero me encantan las películas románticas. Todas en realidad, aunque mi favorita es "Noche de Fin de Año." –Me miró directamente y pude ver algo de valentía en sus pequeños ojos azulados-. No me avergüenza admitir que lloré con el final de la historia del hombre en el hospital.

-La historia de la enfermera era también muy bonita. –Comenté con una sonrisa, no había por qué avergonzarse, esas clases de películas están hechas para que a la gente le encante-. Aunque no me gustó la historia de la niña pequeña. Acababa de una forma estúpida.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero sigue gustándome igual. Bon Jovi hizo un papel espectacular, eso no me lo negarás.

-Mi homónimo podía haberlo hecho mejor. –Me encanta recordarle a la gente que Jon Bon Jovi en realidad se llama John Francis Bongiovi-. Pero claro, hay que tener en cuenta que es cantante, no actor.

-Eso díselo a Lea Michele. –Observó Matthew con gran acierto.

Al momento, estábamos hablando de nuestros personajes favoritos y las mejores películas del mundo, las románticas. No sé cómo, pero acabamos comentando las mejores películas románticas que habíamos visto, entre las cuales estaban "Only you," "Casablanca" ("Siempre nos quedará París" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo) "El guardaespaldas" (al comentarla ambos hicimos un intento horrendo de la canción principal y comentamos lo bien que cantaba Whitney Houston en comparación con nosotros) "Pretty woman" (confieso que a partir de esa película, ya veo la ópera _Traviatta _con otros ojos) "Chocolat" (yo mismo vi a Juliette Binoche preparando dulces en una de las pastelerías más importantes de París) "Dirty Dancing" y "Sabrina" (ambas versiones, aunque todos sabemos que la versión de Hepburn es la más bonita.)

-Es que no las puedes comparar. –Me dijo él, hablando de la película de "Sabrina." –Son completamente diferentes.

-Es el mismo argumento. –Rebatí-. Se llaman de la misma manera, ocurre exactamente lo mismo…

-Son de distintas épocas, casi cuarenta años de diferencia. Audrey hace de pastelera y Julia Ormond es fotógrafa. Y Harrison Ford es el mejor actor del mundo, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Pero… -De repente mi móvil me empezó a sonar, inundando el ambiente con la preciosa canción de Ghost. Canadá me miró, reconociendo la canción-. Me encanta Ghost.

-_Idem.* _-Me reí. Este chico tenía una bonita manera de ver las cosas.

Me sorprendí al ver el número de Alemania ¿qué hacía llamándome? Si todavía quedaría mucho para que empezara la reunión.

-Aló? –Pregunté, pero en seguida tuve que apartar el oído del auricular antes de quedarme sordo, Ludwig estaba soltando maldiciones e insultos en alemán y no se le entendía nada-. Mon ami ¿qué sucede?

-¡Son las tres y veinte, idiota! –¿Ya? Era imposible, el tiempo no podía haber pasado tan rápido-. Date prisa y vuelve a la reunión. Esta impuntualidad francesa jamás la podré entender, la verdad es que sois unos…

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, Ludwig. Ahora mismo vamos para allá.

-Más te vale, porque si no te vas a… -Colgué. Ludwig se enfadaba con nada.

-Son las tres y veinte, Canadá. Debemos volver a la reunión. –Y yo, sin comer.

-Pero, si es imposible… -Me dijo Matthew con cara de sorpresa. Eso era bueno, al menos sabía que para Matthew el tiempo se había pasado igual de rápido que a mí. Miró a su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que efectivamente así era-. Tenemos que volver rápido, antes de que…

No pudo terminar de hablar, su móvil empezaba a sonar. Y me llevé una bonita sorpresa al comprobar que tenía como melodía "La vie en Rose" de Edith Piaf.

Antes de que pudiera comentar nada sobre eso, Canadá había descolgado y caminábamos a paso rápido a través de los pasillos inmaculados, para llegar a la reunión.

-¿Sí?... Sí, Alfred, yo también estoy en la reunión… Sí, exacto, era yo el que llegaba tarde… -Pude oír perfectamente la risa de Alfred de "el hero siempre lleva la razón" –sí, llevo a Francia conmigo… ¿Que si me ha hecho qué?... ¿cómo?... No, tranquilo, sólo hemos estado hablando… Que te estoy diciendo que no me ha puesto la mano encima… Sí, palabra de boyscout… Vale… Sí, tendré cuidado… Ya llegamos… Tengo que colgar, Alfred, en seguida nos vemos.

Y colgó antes de entrar al ascensor que nos llevaba al vigésimo piso.

-Así que "La vie en Rose…" –Comenté con actitud divertida.

Pero el humor de Matthew había cambiado drásticamente con esa última llamada.

-Sí. Tenemos que preparar lo que vamos a decir, seguramente nos harán hablar del punto número cinco, ya que es donde nos quedamos, así que prepáralo con cuidado.

Y no me dijo una palabra más hasta que llegamos a la reunión.

oooooooo

No podía parar de mirarle. Lo que antes me había parecido muy sencillo, ahora me parecía sencillamente imposible. Era imposible apartar la mirada de él. Observaba cada gesto, cada mirada, cada pausa, cómo escribía en su papel diversas anotaciones, cómo mordía nerviosamente su bolígrafo, la manera en la que acariciaba el pelo con actitud cansada. Todo.

Sinceramente, me lo había pasado genial hablando con él, y a pesar de que tenía el estómago vacío que de vez en cuando protestaba por la falta de alimento, no me arrepentía de nada. Bueno, sí de una cosa, que no hubiera intentado conquistar a Canadá antes. Ese chico era fascinante, teníamos muchas cosas en común y había sido muy reconfortante hablar en mi mismo idioma (a veces era demasiado cansado hablar todo el tiempo en inglés.) Así que con esta conquista lo tendría todo, el chico y quinientos dólares…

-"¡Eh! ¿No te estás emocionando demasiado?" –Me reproché-. "Sólo has hablado con él dos horas y ya estás haciendo planes con él ¿qué eres, una adolescente? Céntrate en la conquista, idiota, a ver si la vas a fastidiar si no lo planeas todo con cuidado."

Sí. Esto no podía seguir así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía implicarme más de lo que ya estaba con él. Había sido una conversación agradable, tranquila, había sido una enorme fuente de información y ambos habíamos disfrutado mucho de la presencia del otro…

-"Hasta el punto de no tener ninguna noción del tiempo."

Había que reconocer que eso jamás me había pasado. Pero no, no había que darle más vueltas al asunto. Era una apuesta, nada más. Ahora lo único que faltaba era que Canadá aceptara a pasar un tiempo conmigo a solas, cosa que veía difícil después de su actitud justo antes de entrar a la reunión.

-Entonces todo listo ¿no? –Rusia se levantó y todas las Naciones hicieron lo mismo. Alfred carraspeó, molesto por la insolencia del ruso-. Se levanta la sesión.

-¡Canadá! –Se estaba yendo de la reunión detrás de una marabunta de personas que le arrastraban sin miramientos-. Canadá, attendez-moi!

Pero Canadá ya había subido al ascensor, con veinte personas más y parecía absorto en la lectura de sus notas. Cogí carrerilla, y en el último momento salté dentro del ascensor, cayendo encima de Matthew.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo siento, lo siento, déjame que te ayude.

-Francis-san ¿se encuentra usted bien? –Me preguntó Japón, preocupado.

-Sí, tranquilo Kiku, todo está bien. –Le contesté en japonés mientras recogía los papeles de Matthew en el suelo. Se devolví con un gesto caballeresco que le dibujó una sonrisa en aquella cara que estaba tan seria-. ¿Podemos ir a cenar?

-No. –Me respondió secamente, ordenando los papeles y colocándolos en distintas carpetas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy muy cansado, señor Francia. –Me contestó, tratándome respetuosamente por primera vez. En serio ¿qué había sucedido para que cambiara drásticamente de actitud hacia mí?-. Necesito descansar tranquilamente en mi habitación.

-Está bien. ¿Mañana entonces?

-Le recuerdo que mañana tengo la reunión con los países sudamericanos, señor Francia.

-Entonces pasado mañana. –No me iba a dar por vencido.

-Pasado mañana vuelvo a mi país. –El ascensor se había detenido y poco a poco la gente iba saliendo a través de las puertas de metal. Canadá intentó salir también pero yo se lo impedí con mi propio cuerpo-. De verdad, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, déjeme pasar…

-Te dejaré pasar si aceptas salir conmigo pasado mañana. –Canadá me miró fríamente-. Vamos, estás en la ciudad del amor. Tú, que tanto te gustan las películas románticas, tienes que ver París. No puedes irte de París sin ver sus calles, sin respirar su aire, sin conocer su historia. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, Matthew.

Al decir su nombre humano había jugado una carta muy alta, ya que de esta manera nos hacíamos más cercanos, más íntimos y perfectamente podía rechazarme si ese fuera el caso.

Menos mal que no lo fue.

-Recógeme a las diez de la mañana, en la puerta de mi hotel.

Objetivo: Canadá.

Paso dos: conversación.

Resultado final: inesperadamente bien.

***Idem**: del latín, significa "igual" o "lo mismo." En la película "Ghost", utilizaban esta palabra cuando la protagonista decía "te quiero" al protagonista, con lo que él le respondía "ídem." Yo creo que todos hemos la película de "Ghost" (menos M-chan hasta hace unos meses ¬¬) pero es mejor dejar las cosas claras ¿no os parece?


	4. Tercer paso 1º parte

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo ^^ y con un nuevo capítulo -(un tanto largo la verdad) así que lo he partido en dos partes, para que os resulte mucho más sencillo de leer, para que luego digáis que no os quiero XDD

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews, se agradecen un montón :) y que sepáis que yo me quedé encerrada en uno de los metros de París por la noche T_T no tengo buen recuerdo de eso, lo pasé fatal hasta que encontré una salida jajaja

Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo como yo lo he hecho.

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencia: **_**NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE OCURRE EN ESTE FANFIC, ESO LO QUE PARECE ^^**_

oooooooo

**Paso tres: cita**

Et voila! Así es como se mantiene una buena conversación, sí señor. Magnifique. Étonnant. No hace falta que aplaudáis, señoritas, con vuestra admiración hacia mí, me sobra. Sí, sí, ya sé que soy extraordinario, no hace falta que me tiréis flores (cofcof me gustan los lirios cofcof)

Así que ya tenía un renndez-vous con Matthew en dos días (vaya, tiempo récord) normalmente me suele gustar un intermedio de tres o cuatro días entre el primer encuentro y la primera cita, así el sujeto B se sentirá muy ansioso por ver al sujeto A y estará muy dispuesto a pasarlo bien en la cita (y mucho más dispuesto a pasarlo bien en lo que llamo "lo que surja") Pero bueno, un día entre medias estaba muy bien, tenía tiempo más que suficiente para preparar la primera cita y sin despeinarme por el camino.

¿Queréis saber los pasos que se deben seguir en una cita? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Si es que os gusta mucho haceros de rogar.

Primero: No lleguéis nunca tarde. Da muy mala imagen y vuestra pareja se sentirá muy frustrada por haber estado esperando un tiempo. Por el contrario, os aconsejo que lleguéis unos minutos antes, no muchos, para verlo llegar apresuradamente y recibirlo con una sonrisa espectacular. Siempre funciona. Si en el caso contrario, es el Sujeto B que llega tarde, jamás debéis llamarle airadas y furiosas, dejadle tiempo para que llegue y si se retrasa mucho, darle una llamada perdida al teléfono. Eso le indicará que seguís ahí, esperándole y se dará mucha prisa por llegar (es muy divertido verles venir corriendo con la cara sonrojada por el esfuerzo y la respiración agitada.

Si no viene, largaros de ahí e id a un bar, cine o derivados a conocer chicos nuevos, ése ya os está demostrando que no merece ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que vosotras. Seguramente tendrá una excusa malísima de "mi abuela se ha caído y he tenido que llevarla al hospital" o "a mi hermano le han castigado en el colegio y he tenido que hablar con el profesor" o "mi madre necesitaba mi ayuda en su tienda de galletas." Jamás debéis caer en esa trampa, de hecho, os doy una pregunta que debéis hacer antes empiece la súplica por quedar de nuevo "¿y por qué no me llamaste?" Tendrán seguramente otra excusa preparada los más espabilados, los que no se quedarán de piedra balbuciendo cuatro tonterías. En todo caso, lo que debéis de hacer es no volverles a hablar en un par de días (los que veáis necesarios) y elegid si queréis volver a intentarlo o no.

Me ha salido un poco largo el primer paso, espero que lo hayáis entendido todo y si no, coged notas.

Segundo: id a lugares que conozcáis, que estéis cómodas, en donde mandéis vosotras (ejemplo: si os gustan los videojuegos, id a unos recreativos o a una tienda donde le podáis comentar los nuevos juegos que han salido.) ¿Por qué? Chicas, el segundo paso siempre nos hace quedar como pasivos, escucharle sin decir nada, afirmar todo lo que diga, estar atento a lo que está diciendo aunque sea lo más aburrido del mundo… Hay que demostrarles que en realidad no sois así. Que sois activas, que tenéis hobbies, que os apasionan muchas cosas. Y ellos tendrán que aceptaros tal y como sois.

Bueno, estos consejos eran más generales, también tengo algunos específicos, como por ejemplo si vais de tiendas y él se queda mirando un artículo mucho tiempo, memorizadlo y comprárselo si no es muy caro, por supuesto; también es muy bueno sonreír y sentirse feliz por cualquier cosa que suceda (nunca rayando la estupidez, hubo una chica, Luisa creo que se llamaba, que se reía como una loca con cada palabra que se salía de mi boca. Nunca volví a llamarla, era estúpida.)

Y por supuesto, mi truco de oro: si estáis mirando un escaparate de alguna tienda y él está mirándoos a vosotras y no al artículo mostrado (podéis comprobarlo con el reflejo del cristal, no preocuparos) significa que ya lo tenéis en vuestras redes. Así que ya lo podéis freír, sazonar y servir bien caliente. Felicidades, ya tenéis una conquista.

Aunque, tengo la sospecha que con Matthew no será tan fácil todo.

oooooooo

**27 de Mayo**

Por la mañana, después de desayunar croissants con mermelada de frambuesa y café au lait, me encerré en mi despacho y no salí de allí hasta la hora de la cena. Quería preparar tan bien la cita que me había llevado un mapa de París de tamaño A3 para planificar la salida con todo detalle. No había sido la primera vez que llevaba a un chico en la primera cita a hacer una vuelta turística por París (ni la segunda, ni la tercera…) pero en esta conquista quería ser especialmente meticuloso porque… bueno, me jugaba quinientos dólares, así que debía hacerlo bien.

Al principio me planteé que, como sorpresa, me llevara a Matthew a dar una vuelta por Disneyland París, pero luego recordé que, primero Matthew sólo iba a estar un día más en París y seguramente querría conocer la ciudad; y, segundo, Estados Unidos tenía el Disneyworld, mil veces más grande que el nuestro, así que le parecería basura en comparación.

Bueno, Disneyland descartado. Lo único que tenía claro era que lo primero que debíamos hacer era visitar el Louvre ya que se encontraba a cinco minutos andando desde su hotel. Allí podría ver las obras más hermosas que teníamos (y habíamos robado, todo hay que decirlo) en Francia. Obras de las que por supuesto yo soy un experto, así que quedará fascinado cuando le cuente la historia de cada obra que le guste, hasta darse cuenta de lo culto e inteligente que soy.

Después podría llevarlo a la Ópera de París y visitar los escondites que sólo yo sé dónde se encuentran, luego de compras a la Galería Lafayette donde se encuentran las marcas números uno del mercado. Comeríamos y seguiríamos hasta el Sacré Coeur, una de las basílicas más bonitas de toda Francia y que estaba al lado del barrio de los pintores donde pagaré a uno de los mejores para que le haga un retrato a Matthew.

Por último, cogeríamos un metro (¡horror! Un día me quedé encerrado por la noche en uno de los metros de París) y llegaríamos a la Torre Eiffel cuando el atardecer estuviera en pleno auge. Y ahí, con esa maravillosa vista de París a nuestros pies, sería cuando le besaría por primera vez.

Mi corazón me empezó a latir muy rápido y noté además que me estaba sonrojando cada vez más por momentos. Tuve que respirar hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme. Yo. Besar. A Matthew. ¡Ah! Qué momento más lindo iba a ser ese. Casi podía verle a él, tan sonrojado como yo en este momento, con la mirada bajada por la timidez y los labios ligeramente abiertos, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos.

El sonido del teléfono me despertó de mis maravillosas ensoñaciones.

-¡Francia! –Me chilló el Presidente, Nicolás Sarkozi-. Todavía no he recibido el resumen de la reunión de ayer ¿cuándo piensas enviármelos?

-Oui, oui, ahora mismo se lo envío por fax. –Seguramente Carla Bruni era la responsable del mal humor de mi Presidente. Estas italianas…

Y seguí con mi día normalmente, sin dejar de pensar en Matthew en ningún momento.

oooooooo

**28 de Mayo**

Había llegado diez minutos antes a la puerta del hotel, pero no porque así lo hubiera planeado, es que no podía quedarme quieto en mi casa. Estaba tan ansioso que me había levantado a las siete de la mañana, me había duchado, había desayunado y… ¡sólo había pasado diez minutos! Tenía que hacer algo o si no, moriría por la ansiedad, así que me puse a hacer las cuentas atrasadas de todo el trimestre pero después me di cuenta que ya no me acordaba de sumar, ni de multiplicar, ni de hacer porcentajes, ni de nada. Tuve que repetirlas tres veces para asegurarme que no había cometido ningún fallo y salí de mi casa desesperado por ver una vez más a Matthew.

Me reí. Parecía un adolescente en su primera cita. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía tan altas las expectativas con este chico? ¿Me había embrujado o algo?

-"Francis, no seas idiota. Sólo has hablado con él dos horas." –Sí, pero… había sentido una conexión tan intensa que me había calado profundamente en mi interior. Era demasiado pronto para decir que era amor, además no quería creerlo. Sólo había amado a una persona en toda mi vida…

-Pardon-moi, -le dije al recepcionista-. Saviez-vous où est le Monsieur Matthew Williams?

-Il est derrière vous. –Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, tan espectacular que me dieron ganas de esconderme tras el recepcionista. Estaba sentado en el banco que había al lado de la entrada, vestido con un polo blanco y unos pantalones vaqueros descoloridos (Tommy Hilfiger y Pedro del Hierro, respectivamente) Ojeaba una antigua guía de París, tan concentrado que no había advertido mi presencia cuando pasé junto a él.

Me aclaré la garganta e intenté reunir un poco de la seguridad que antes había sentido.

-"Yo soy el país del amor." –Me recordé para darme valor. –"He hecho esto mil veces, y han caído a mis pies las mil, no hay razón para sentirse asustado ahora."

Más seguro de mí mismo, caminé hacia él con paso decidido. Le quité la guía con un movimiento rápido.

-No te hace falta esto. –Le sonreí-. Te dije que te enseñaría París y eso voy a hacer.

Matthew asintió y se levantó muy despacio de su asiento hasta mirarme a los ojos directamente.

-Tienes razón, Francis. –Mi corazón me dio un vuelco cuando oí mi nombre en sus labios. –¿Qué tenías pensado enseñarme?

Carraspeé para aclararme la garganta.

-¿Sabías que tienes el Louvre a cinco minutos? –Le dije mientras salíamos del hotel.

La visita al Louvre fue absolutamente encantadora. Entramos con la autorización que tenía gracias a mi posición como… bueno, como país. Le mostré la "Venus de Milo" que había nada más al entrar y Canadá se quedó maravillado por aquella escultura de autor anónimo que parecía que iba a salir volando en cualquier momento. Le enseñé "La virgen de las Rocas" de Leonardo Da Vinci que tenía tantas ganas de ver, pero pareció un tanto decepcionado.

-Me la esperaba más impresionante. –Murmuró-. Después de leerme "El código Da Vinci" quería conocer esta obra, pero apenas se ve nada.

Para animarle un poco, le mostré "Las bodas de Caná" uno de los cuadros que más me gustan del Louvre y pareció más encantado con la historia que le conté. Después, por supuesto, "La Gioconda" y varios cuadros más. Matthew tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción, se notaba que le gustaba mucho el arte, pero yo estaba disfrutando mil veces más al verlo emocionarse tanto con lo que le estaba mostrando. Por mí, nos hubiéramos quedado toda la semana en el Louvre y así me hubiera dado tiempo a contarle todo lo que sabía de las diversas obras que ahí se encontraban.

Pero no era posible, Matthew tenía que ver París en todo su esplendor, así que algo a regañadientes nos fuimos a descubrir más cosas de mi ciudad.

Tal y como había planificado, entramos a la ópera de París. Matthew me pidió con ojos suplicantes si podía pisar el escenario y yo no pude negarme, mi corazón se había estremecido ante esa mirada de cachorrito abandonado, así que hablé con el encargado (le soborné, para qué vamos a engañarnos) y recorrió todo el escenario simulando ser uno de los actores de ópera.

-Tiene que ser impresionante estar aquí, con todos esos espectadores mirándote. –Se rió, un tanto avergonzado-. ¿Existió de verdad el Fantasma de la Ópera?

-Claro que sí. Era yo.

-¡Anda ya!

-Que sí. Christine era una chica que me encantaba, pero era una diva, no me hacía caso. Era la única forma de que se diera cuenta de que existía.

Matthew parecía impresionando por la historia que le había contado, tanto que salió del escenario hasta donde estaba yo y me miró directamente a los ojos. Estuvimos unos segundos así, mirándonos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Menos mal que, antes de que yo hiciera alguna estupidez, él empezó a reírse.

-Te lo has inventado.

Solté una risita nerviosa mientras intentaba aclarar mis pensamientos que se habían embotado de repente por su presencia.

-Claro que sí. –Admití llevándolo entre bastidores-. Pero conocí a Gastón Leroux, autor de la obra del Fantasma de la ópera.

Matthew disfrutó como un niño viendo toda la ópera por dentro, viendo los decorados, los vestuarios, conociendo a algunas estrellas de la ópera que ahí se encontraban.

Cuando salimos de ahí, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Como me gustaría ver una obra. –Tomé buena nota. Debía de llevar a Matthew a ver una ópera algún día. -¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora? –Simulé que pensaba detenidamente a dónde ir, mientras lo llevaba por una calle abarrotada de gente-. No sé, déjame pensar un momento. Pero, mientras se me ocurre alguna cosa que podemos hacer ¿te gustaría ir de compras?

-¿De compras? –Preguntó él emocionado. Le indiqué que mirara hacia delante y casi se cae de la emoción cuando vio que nos dirigíamos a las Galerías Lafayette.

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró entre la gente a paso rápido hasta llegar a la entrada. Se me rompió el corazón cuando vi que me la soltaba y miraba impresionando las innumerables tiendas que tenía alrededor. Era un espacio circular iluminado por cientos de lámparas doradas con cientos de stands de marcas famosísimas como Channel, Gucci, Ralph Lauren o Polo.

-Mira hacia arriba. –Le indiqué y me encantó ver cómo abría la boca de la sorpresa de encontrar una cristalera de principio de siglo adornando el techo.

-Es… preciosa. –Se había quedado sin habla.

-No mires más hacia arriba que te vas a hacer daño. –Le agarré la cabeza y se la volví a poner en su sitio-. Vamos de compras ¿no? –Le susurré en el oído.

Nos volvimos completamente locos. Fuimos directamente a la primera planta y empezamos a comprar casi todo lo que nos gustaba. Un par de pantalones de Timberland, tres pantalones vaqueros de Levi's, una chaqueta de Dolce & Gabanna, camisetas de Burberry, zapatillas de deporte Adidas… no me acuerdo la cantidad de bolsas que nos llevamos, pero apenas podíamos con ellas.

-¿Cómo vamos a pasear por París con todo esto? –Preguntó Matthew, molesto por la idea de recorrer toda la ciudad con miles de bolsas. La verdad es que a mí me parecía una idea muy graciosa.

-Tranquilo. Yo tengo la solución.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió el desastre.


	5. Tercer paso 2ª parte

Por fiiiiin llego al capítulo que quería llegar! Ajajaja, mi capítulo "histórico" por supuesto, yo no puedo escribir un fanfic sin poner algo de historia de Europa en él. Habéis tenido que soportar otra visita guiada por París de las manos de Francis, lo siento mucho, pero creo que era necesaria.

Por cierto _**Danielachz93 **_este capítulo te pertenece únicamente a ti XD Te explico, leí "La vida es una canción" de la pareja de Francia x Canadá (canción de "París"). Sinceramente me encantó, era super original y me dio que pensar sobre Juana de Arco y Francia. Poco a poco, la idea se fue haciendo cada vez más grande y así surgió "La apuesta" te lo esperabas? :) Guau, dos dedicatorias en menos de una semana, tienes que estar contenta (más por la de "Canadá quiere ser seme" y lo comprendo XD)

_**Yumi-chaan! **_(con dos "a" no? XD) eres un verdadero encanto por hablar de mi fic en "Canadá quiere ser seme" de verdad, te estoy muy agradecida por ello ^^

Y _**val-val13 **_¬¬ me habías descubierto en tu review del capítulo 3, jo me dio una rabia que supieras por dónde iban los tiros, se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa T_T bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada.

Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo como yo lo he hecho.

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencia: **_**NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE OCURRE EN ESTE FANFIC, ESO LO QUE PARECE ^^**_

oooooooo

Estábamos en la zona de "Atención al cliente" de Lafayette indicando que nos llevaran lo que habíamos comprado a la recepción del hotel de Matthew y a la dirección de mi casa, cuando escuchamos a un par de jovencitas que miraban unas botellas de perfume.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti el día? –Preguntaba una.

-Puff, como ayer. Estoy harta de estudiar la historia de Juana de Arco, que todos los años los años por esta época es lo mismo. –A mí se me cortó la respiración cuando oí su nombre. La muchacha se echó un poco de perfume en la muñeca y ambas se alejaron hasta la puerta de salida.

-¿Juana de Arco? Esa no es la chica que murió por… -Canadá se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad, porque se calló de repente.

-¿Mí? –Completé yo, con una sonrisa muy forzada-. Sí, así es.

Menos mal que el vendedor interrumpió nuestra conversación, avisándonos que tendríamos nuestras cosas a partir de las cinco de la tarde. Le agradecimos su amabilidad y pagué los gastos de envío de mi propio bolsillo. Después cogí a Matthew del brazo y lo saqué de la Galería.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunté, intentando disipar la incomodidad que se podía apreciar claramente en el ambiente. –Porque yo mataría por una quiche lorraine recién hecha. Mi cocinera, Clarissa, hace las mejores quiche de toda Francia, por eso la contraté…

-¿Qué sucedió? –Me preguntó él muy serio, poniéndose enfrente de mí.

Intenté quitarle importancia con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nada, Matthew, no te preocupes más por eso. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo. –Se me ocurrió una idea. –Oye, ¿qué tal si nos vamos después al Pont Neuf? Conozco un hombre que toca el acordeón allí. Puede tocarte "La Vie en Rose."

Se ve que le gustó la idea, porque los ojos le empezaron a mostrar ese brillo característico que empezaba a conocer muy bien. Pero rápidamente cambió de parecer.

-Cuéntamelo primero.

-No. –Le contesté, negando con la cabeza para intensificar mi decisión. –Eso pasó hace cientos de años, no vale la pena remover el pasado, Matthew.

-Siempre he creído que conocer el pasado, nos hace mejores en el futuro.

Intenté ahogar una carcajada, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Filósofo?

-Sólo quiero saberlo, nada más. –Se acercó a mí-. Si tanto dices que te da lo mismo ¿por qué le das tanta importancia? ¿por qué no lo cuentas sin más?

Suspiré, con inmenso dolor en mi corazón que no me había desaparecido con los años.

-Es… muy difícil para mí.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, sucedió hace muchos años. Ya es hora que te quites el peso de encima.

Sonreí con tristeza.

-Puede que tengas razón.

Era posible que si le contaba un resumen de la historia, dejara el tema y volviéramos a nuestra maravillosa cita, así que le conté lo que me sucedió hace seiscientos años, en aquella misma ciudad, que cambió completamente mi vida.

oooooooo

-Corría el año 1428 –comencé mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante más cercano.- La guerra estaba casi perdida, apenas nos quedaban suministros, nuestros guerreros estaban exhaustos, moribundos o muertos. Todos sabíamos que aquella sería la última vez que intentábamos atacar al ejército inglés y si perdíamos, todos sabíamos que nos tendríamos que rendir y que ya no tendría sentido seguir combatiendo.

Yo estaba… enfermo, como siempre me ocurría cuando Francia sufría pérdidas en su territorio. Sentía como mi gente moría por las heridas de guerra o combatiendo o simplemente, por hambre. Me había encerrado en la torre de mi habitación y había dado la orden de que nadie se me acercara, no me quedaban fuerzas para luchar, ni para hablar, ni para levantarme de la cama. Había adelgazado hasta quedarme en los puros huesos, ya que no soportaba comer al sentir tanto dolor en mi interior y mi pelo grasiento me caía a cascadas por la espalda.

Un día, Jacques, mi escudero personal, llamó a mi puerta. El rey Carlos VII solicitaba mi presencia de inmediato. Iba a mandar la última partida de hombres a la batalla y quería que los conociera personalmente. Sabía que era una tontería hacer galas de "sus mejores hombres" pero aún así, era una orden del rey. Me levanté como pude y me arrastré con ayuda de Jacques hasta la sala del trono. Nada interesante que contar, sólo un puñado de nuevos caballeros a la orden de unos cuantos soldados, que juraban lealtad al rey y prometían volver al castillo con la victoria. Ingenuos. Los ingleses tenían el doble de guerreros que nosotros, no había nada más que hacer, eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Pero, de repente, antes de que el rey pudiera levantar la sesión. Una muchachita menuda de diecisiete años se levantó y se acercó al rey. Antes de que la Guardia Real pudiera detenerla, ella se arrodilló y suplicó que el rey la escuchara. El rey, sorprendido como el que más, aceptó oírla hablar.

-Soy una enviada de Dios. –Dijo-. Me dijo que yo llevaría a los franceses a la victoria.

En la sala entera se armó un revuelo impresionante. Por todos sitios podían oírse "hereje" "bruja" "a la hoguera, a la hoguera" pero ella permanecía impasible, esperando a que el rey hablara. Carlos VII mandó los mandó callar a todos con sólo un gesto y preguntó.

-¿Por qué dices eso, niña? ¿No sabías que mentir es pecado?

-No estoy mintiendo. ¿Por qué se os hace tan difícil creer en mis palabras y tan fácil creer en las que están en la Biblia?

Aquella niña iba de mal en peor, no sólo había insultado la religión cristiana, sino todos los mandamientos que nos contaba Jesús en la Biblia. Por supuesto, la sacaron de ahí a patadas y ya podía dar gracias que no le hubieran rebanado la cabeza con un golpe de espada.

Yo ya estaba muy cansado de ver tantas tonterías en un mismo día, así que poco después, le pedí a Jacques que me llevara de nuevo a mi habitación mientras Carlos VII intentaba poner orden en la sala, sin mucho éxito.

Pero nada más salir de la sala, nos encontramos a la misma niña, que intentaba recuperarse de los golpes que le habían dado los soldados a la salida.

-Ayúdala a ella. –Le pedí a Jacques mientras me soltaba de su brazo-. Llévala a las cocinas, que le curen esas heridas y darle algo de azúcar, que se ha debido de dar un buen golpe en la cabeza. –Jacques pareció dudar un segundo-. No te quedes ahí parado, haz lo que te he ordenado.

-Mi señor… -Masculló ella, con los labios rotos-. Mi señor Francia…

-¿Qué le ocurre a Francia? –Dijo Jacques, con muy mal genio-. Estamos en guerra niña, por si no lo sabías.

-Él me dijo que os encontraría aquí. –Me confesó, haciéndole caso omiso a mi escudero. –Él me dijo que tú me creerías.

-¿Quién? –Pregunté.

-Dios. –Puse los ojos en blanco. Estaba muy cansado.

-Jacques, ¿qué te he dicho? Llévala a las cocinas, que se está poniendo peor.

-¡No, no te me acerques! –La muchacha se puso a duras penas en pie y se arrastró hacia mí-. Debo protegerte, mi señor, Él me ha enviado para hacerlo.

-A mí no me tienes que proteger de nada. –Refunfuñé con la voz cansada.

-Sí, mi señor. Debo protegerle. Él me dijo que debía proteger a Francia.

De la sorpresa, di un respingo hacia atrás ¿cómo sabía ella quién era yo? Si nadie lo había podido adivinar en todos los aquellos años. ¿Una niña…? ¿Pero cómo?

-¿Quién eres? –Le pregunté.

-Me llamo Joanna, mi señor, Joanna D'Arc.

Así que, después de miles de súplicas por mi parte al rey, Joanna empezó a instruirse en el arte de la guerra. Fue muy duro para ella, tuvo que soportar insultos, burlas, golpes innecesarios… pero muy pronto los soldados se dieron cuenta de que Joanna aprendía mil veces más rápida y en seguida los superó en fuerza, agilidad y estrategia.

Y, cuando no estaba practicando con la espada y el escudo, estaba haciéndome compañía. No me dejaba solo ni un segundo, convencida de que tenía que protegerme. Ella hablaba sin parar, de su familia, de sus amigos, de su perro, del sacerdote de la iglesia, de la vecina pesada, de la carnicera, de la herrera, de un tal Mike… Apenas me quedaban fuerzas para suplicarle que se callara, así que yo escuchaba, escuchaba y, no sé, la cosa se me fue haciendo más fácil. Cada vez sentía con menos intensidad el dolor, no es que fuera feliz pero fue más… sencillo sobrellevarlo.

Pero luego llegó ese día, un año después de que la conociera. Maldito día aquel que me dijo.

-Quiero estar al frente del batallón de Orleans.

-No puedes. –Le contesté secamente. Ya había tenido locuras como esa anteriormente.

-¿Por qué no? Sé mucho más de batallas que esos viejos arrugados al que llamáis "Maestros de Armas."

-Eres novata, Joanna. No puedes estar al frente de un batallón. Es completamente imposible.

-Sé que puedo, lo sé. Él me lo ha dicho. Francis, por favor, tengo que ir a Orleans.

-Tienes dieciocho años. Ni siquiera deberías estar practicando con la guardia con la espada. Deberías de buscarte un buen marido que te cuide y dejarte de tonterías.

-Tengo que estar en Orleans. –Me dijo muy seria-. Y estaré en Orleans tanto si lo quieres como si no.

Suspiré. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que me había rendido con esta chica. Sabía que cuando una cosa se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de cambiarle de opinión.

-Está bien. Irás a Orleans, pero yo te acompañaré. No quiero que sufras ningún daño.

Ella sonrió con toda la felicidad del mundo y la habitación entera se iluminó con su sonrisa.

-Se supone que yo soy la que tiene que protegerte a ti, Francia.

Total, que al final se salió con la suya. Con cientos de palabras bonitas, se cameló al caballero que estaba al orden del batallón hacia Orleans, al sacerdote que nos acompañaba para que nos diera su bendición y al mismo rey y, a pesar de mis insistencias, Joanna se puso al frente de la batalla de Orleans.

Fueron muchas emociones muy fuertes las que sentía durante todo ese mes que estuvimos en Orleans, por un lado estaba la incertidumbre de la batalla, por otro el dolor desgarrador que me abrasaba por dentro, por otro la preocupación que sentía por Joanna, y por todos mis soldados y por último, la sensación de estar rejuveneciendo que se iba a haciendo más tangente conforme la batalla continuaba.

Así que cuando Joanne entró deslumbrante con su armadura nueva en la tienda en donde estaba refugiado y dijo:

-Hemos ganado, Francia.

Yo podía ponerme en pie solo, había recuperado algo de musculatura y no se me veía tan demacrado como antes.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Joanna.

Ella me abrazó y lloró amargamente en mi hombro.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien. –Esas se suponía que eran las palabras que tenía que decir yo, pero ella las dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón-. Te protegeré, Francia. Lo haré. Lo juro. Cueste lo que me cueste.

Los meses siguientes, estuvieron llenos de batallas ganadas por mis soldados. Por fin los ingleses estaban preocupados por su situación y nos lazaban ataques desesperados que nosotros bloqueábamos con facilidad. Cada vez teníamos más confianza en nosotros mismos y empezábamos a creer en la victoria de Francia en esa guerra y conforme íbamos ganando, yo me iba recuperando.

Pero, un día Carlos VII nos mandó a hacer una misión suicida que ponía en peligro nuestras vidas y las de toda Francia. Quería que fuéramos a Inglaterra a secuestrar a Arthur, creía que los ingleses aceptarían la derrota a cambio de la vuelta de su país sano y salvo. En resumen, una locura, pero nunca se le podía decir que no a un rey así que, como yo ya estaba lo suficiente recuperado para luchar de nuevo, cogimos veintiuna espadas y nos preparamos para ir a Inglaterra de incógnito, o para ir directamente a nuestra tumba, una de dos.

En el momento a partir hasta nuestro destino, me di cuenta de que Joanna no estaba, pero no me extrañó, estaría rezando en Notre Dame, como siempre que hacía cuando íbamos a luchar en una batalla. Pero, al llegar allí, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Joanne estaba hablando con el obispo de la catedral, entregándole algo parecido a una carta.

-Es para mis padres. –Me contestó cuando le pregunté por ella-. Para decirles que estoy bien.

Y yo no le di más importancia al asunto.

La misión se convirtió en catástrofe en cuanto pisamos el castillo de Arthur. Los centinelas nos avistaron entrar al castillo y en seguida, cientos de vigías nos empezaron perseguir por todo el lugar. Estábamos completamente rodeados, era imposible escapar. Y no habíamos conseguido nada.

De repente y sin que a mí me diera tiempo para impedírselo, Joanna se lanzó contra los ingleses, espada en mano y empezó a dar cuchilladas a lo loco.

-¡LLÉVATELO, JACQUES! –Gritó entre el ruido de cientos de espadas cayendo sobre ella-. ¡SÁLVALE!

Y, a pesar de mi resistencia, mis soldados me sacaron del castillo a rastras y con lágrimas amargas en los ojos.

-La hemos abandonado. –Concluí finalmente, cuando ya estuvimos a salvo-. Debemos ir a rescatarla.

-Imposible. Debemos de volver de inmediato a Francia

-¡No podemos dejarla ahí! ¡La matarán!

-Ella ya sabía que esto pasaría, mi señor. –Me confesó mi escudero-. Habló conmigo y me dijo que cuando la atraparan, que le sacara de ahí cuanto antes. Yo… creo que realmente sabía lo que iba a suceder.

-No digas estupideces. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber?

-No lo sé, señor. A lo mejor… a lo mejor sí puede hablar con Dios como dice.

Pero esa no era la cuestión. Lo importante era que la iban a matar de la peor forma posible y estábamos discutiendo si hablaba de verdad con Dios o si se lo había inventado todo. Así que al día siguiente me propuse a ir yo solo a la ciudad a rescatarla y que intentaran impedírmelo si podían.

Llegué demasiado tarde. En los años posteriores supe que el jurado inglés la había condenado por bruja, hereje y miles de cosas más. Por eso, aquel día… la vi… ardiendo en la plaza mayor, entre terribles alaridos de dolor.

Y murió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

oooooooo

-Ese día me corté la melena que me llegaba por la cintura y dejé de creer en Dios. -Concluí finalmente, dejando de lado el plato de verduras que estaba intentando comer en el restaurante-. Ganamos la guerra, como sabrás, pero yo había perdido a la única persona que me había importado, así que fue como si no hubiera conseguido nada. Desde entonces, voy todos los años el día treinta de Mayo a rezar por su alma durante todo el día a la catedral de Notre Dame.

Matthew me miraba profundamente conmovido, tras un torrente de lágrimas saladas que circulaban por sus mejillas sin cesar. Al notar que yo había acabado mi historia, se enjuagó como pudo e intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

-No sé qué decir. –Me confesó sinceramente.

-No digas nada, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy intentando rehacer mi vida, incluso me llevo bien con Arthur y todo. Fue una estúpida guerra, como todas. Y ninguno ganamos nada en absoluto.

Matthew me cogió las manos por encima de la mesa y pude notar su calor y cómo su presencia fue mitigando poco a poco el dolor de mi interior.

-Francis, yo… -En ese instante, la melodía de su móvil empezó a sonar. Nunca recuerdo haber odiado tanto "La Vie en Rose" como en aquel momento. ¿Quién se había atrevido a interrumpir el momento tan mágico que estábamos compartiendo?

-¿Sí? ¡Primer Ministro!... No, no se lo he enviado… Yo, lo siento mucho, señor… Sí, en seguida estará ahí… ¿En París? Pues un par de días más… Sé que debo volver de inmediato, señor, pero, pero, creo que están pensando en hacer una reunión y ya que estoy aquí… -vaya a Canadá se le daba bien hacer excusas –Sé que tengo responsabilidades, señor, pero le prometo que cuando vuelva, terminaré todo el trabajo a tiempo… Muchas gracias, señor… Sí, señor, gracias. Buenos días. –Seguramente en Canadá sería de noche, porque en Francia a penas eran las tres de la tarde-. Tengo que irme. Se me olvidó enviar al Primer Ministro Harper el resumen de la reunión de ayer.

-Pero ¿y nuestra cita? –Adiós a mis planes del barrio de los artistas y a la torre Eiffel.

-Lo haré todo entre esta tarde y esta noche. Mañana puedes salir ¿no?

-Por supuesto. –No podía. Tenía una reunión con Sarkozy y el Ministro del Interior, pero por estar con él, merecía la pena todas las riñas que me cayeran.

-Recógeme en el hotel a las nueve en punto. No te retrases.

-Jamás lo haría, Matthew.

Canadá iba a irse corriendo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-Esto… ¿estarás bien? –Me preguntó.

-Perfectamente. Te estoy diciendo que eso ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo.

Era mentira. No estaba bien. En absoluto. Al contar toda la historia de Juana, detalles que creía olvidados volvieron a mí y abrían viejas heridas en mi corazón, que lloraba desangrado.

Como, por ejemplo, nuestra conversación en Notre Dame, al salir de la catedral antes de nuestra partida a Inglaterra.

Caminábamos junto al Sena, enfrascados en una conversación que ya ni me acuerdo de qué era, cuando de repente, se puso frente a mí y de puntillas, me besó.

Fue un beso muy leve, apenas un roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para que mi corazón empezara a latir tan deprisa que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Y esto? –Pregunté, una vez que me recuperé de la sorpresa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente creo que aún tienes mucho amor por dar, mi queridísimo Francia.

-"Fue el único." –Recordé con amargura-. "Debí haber besado esos labios mil veces, debería haberle dicho lo mucho que la amaba, debía haber estado ahí cuando me necesitó ¡maldita sea!"

La culpa me consumía violentamente en mi interior. Tenía que haber llegado a tiempo, debía haberla salvado y no lo hice. La traicioné, y ella murió por mi culpa…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el camarero me puso un capuccino en mi mesa.

-Disculpe, yo no he pedido esto. –Le indiqué.

-Oh, lo sé. Ha sido el muchacho que se acaba de ir, el que estaba hablando con usted. Decía que necesitaba un capuccino para guardar fuerzas y alegrarle un poco "¡Mañana será un gran día!" Ha dicho al salir. Un chico muy simpático, si me permite decir.

Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió el desastre: el desastre de ver morir al conquistador que había en mí. En un instante, se borraron todas las técnicas de acercamiento, se suprimieron todos mis trucos en las conversaciones, todas las citas que había tenido hasta ese momento se borraron de mi mente.

¿Que por qué? Porque yo, Francis Bonnefoy, el rey del amor, el conquistador más grande que jamás haya existido en la Tierra, me había enamorado.

Pero de eso no me di cuenta hasta el día siguiente.

Objetivo: Canadá.

Paso tres: cita.

Resultado final: el conquistador, conquistado. Había perdido la apuesta.


	6. Último paso

Ya he llegado al final de la historia (gracias al cielo, estaréis cansadas de mí XD) Pues, no sé qué decir a parte de muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y vuestro cariño incondicional a Francia y a Canadá, si es que son tan lindos que merecen estar juntos, no creéis?

También disculparme con vosotras con respecto a Canadá, creo que me ha quedado un poco… bueno que no parece Canadá, tan simpático, tan agradable, extrovertido… Creo que luego explicaré bien por qué lo he hecho así, hasta entonces que disfrutéis del último capítulo.

Ah! Y que sepáis que el sueño fue una inspiración que me vino de repente, escuchando la canción de Get It Right de Glee me imaginaba a Juana cantándola, diciendo que tenía que haberse esforzado más, pero claro eso no lo podía poner así que se quedó así la cosa. Y la confesión de Francia a Canadá me la imaginaba con la canción de Teenage Dream, aunque tenga muy poco que ver la canción con lo que he escrito jajaja.

Bueno, para no tener nada qué decir, he escrito bastante, no verdad?

Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia! De verdad, que sino me deprimo al no ver ninguno jajajaja (lo peor es que es verdad U_U)

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencia: **_**NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE OCURRE EN ESTE FANFIC, ESO LO QUE PARECE ^^**_

oooooooo

**Paso cuatro: confesión**

Si es que era idiota, el más grande la del planeta. ¿Cómo no me podía haber dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Matthew? ¿Y yo me osaba llamarme el "rey del amor," "el príncipe de las conquistas"? Cómo no me podía haber dado cuenta de los síntomas más básicos de un enamoramiento: la sensación de que el tiempo pasa mucho más deprisa, la necesidad de verlo a todas horas, la opresión mi corazón cada vez que lo veía, el miedo irracional a decir algo que le pudiera sentir mal… la necesidad de querer estar con él toda la vida.

Síntomas que hasta un novato podría haber visto con sólo un vistazo (¡hasta Italia podría haberme dicho lo que me ocurría!) Pero, ahí estaba yo, ingenuo de la vida, dando largos paseos por toda la ciudad, intentando descifrar todas estas sensaciones que se abrían paso en mi interior, impidiéndome respirar, impidiéndome ver más allá de mis pasos, impidiéndome pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Matthew.

Pero bueno, vosotras no estáis aquí para ver mis cavilaciones amorosas sobre Matthew, queréis conocer el cuarto paso para conquistar a un chico ¿verdad? Lamento decepcionaros, pero en esto, poco puedo decir. Creo que una confesión es algo muy personal y cambia según al sujeto que se confiese. Eso sí, consejos básicos: escoged un lugar en el que estéis cómodas, mirad directamente a los ojos para que no crean que mentís, alabad las virtudes del Sujeto B y, sobre todo, tiene que haber LÁGRIMAS. Debe haberlas, sino no es una verdadera confesión. Alguna lagrimita nunca viene mal para cerrar la confesión y hacer que caiga a vuestros pies. Además, si las lágrimas son de su parte, mejor que mejor (aunque yo me preocuparía un poco si fuera él quien llora, la verdad.)

Felicidades, ya tenéis una conquista hecha. Os aplaudo, mis amores, os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Y ahora, cruzad los dedos para que me vaya bien con Matthew, que creo que voy a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo.

oooooooo

**29 de Mayo**

_Intentaba correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero éstas me abandonaban con cada paso que daba. No me podía rendir, su vida estaba en juego, así que me forcé a dar un paso, otro y uno más e intentaba desoír los gritos de "basta" de mis músculos, que ya lucían bastantes cansados desde hacía horas._

_Llegué, al fin llegué a la ciudad mugrienta a la que la habían llevado presa, podría salvarla, sabía que podía. Sólo me hacía falta mi espada y mi voluntad para vencer a aquellos mugrientos ingleses._

_El pueblo entero estaba en la plaza, para ver cómo ardía. Gritaban, insultaban, lanzaban verduras podridas a la plataforma y, lo peor de todo, no me dejaban avanzar. Estuve a punto de abrirme paso a estocadas, haciendo oídos sordos a mi sentido común que me hacía ver que era una locura, acabaría tan muerto como ella si lo intentaba. Entonces la vi. De lejos. Amarrada a un madero, vestida con una túnica grisácea. Le habían cortado su hermosa melena castaña que le recorría la espalda como una cascada y sus ojos grandes y negros, estaban rodeados por horribles heridas y golpes. Por todo su cuerpo se podía ver las huellas de la tortura a la que los ingleses la habían sometido: arañazos, latigazos, quemaduras, e incluso le habían cortado un dedo._

_-¿Últimas palabras? –Gritó Arthur desde su posición en la tribuna de la derecha._

_-Conmigo o sin mí, los franceses ganarán esta guerra. Dios está con Francia y eso es algo que no cambiarás con mi muerte. –Le contestó ella en francés._

_Arthur asintió, sin saber muy bien qué había dicho esa muchacha e indicó al sacerdote que bendijera a la bruja con fuego. El sacerdote, entusiasmado con la idea, se acercó a la pira con una antorcha y al momento empezó a arder._

_-¡NO! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas, esperando a que Arthur me oyera y me quemaran a mí en vez de a ella. Pero él no podía escucharme, los aldeanos estaban gritando maldiciones a la bruja y alabanzas a Dios, a ese mismo Dios que Joanna había estado rezando todos los días, a ese mismo Dios al que le había prometido protegerme, a ese mismo Dios que la estaba dejando morir._

_Llegué a la tarima demasiado tarde. Sus gritos se habían acallado a pesar de que su cuerpo aún ardía. Me obligué a mirar hacia arriba, para ver el cuerpo calcinado del único ser que había logrado amar y…_

_Me horroricé al ver que quien había sido quemado era Matthew._

Desperté sudoroso en mi cama de dosel, las sábanas de seda estaban mojadas debido al sudor y todas revueltas, por los movimientos bruscos que había hecho en mi pesadilla. Llevaba toda la noche con el mismo sueño, se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como una tortura sinsentido que me hacía perder la poca cordura que había conseguido a lo largo de los años. ¿Por qué, por qué Matthew? ¿No le bastaba con haberse introducido en mis pensamientos que ahora también se introducía en mis sueños? Además, si fueran sueños eróticos, éstos serían más que bien recibidos, pero eran pesadillas horribles, en los Matthew siempre acaba muerto de alguna manera horrible y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, era tan frustrante.

Me levanté de la cama y sentí el frío suelo bajo mis pies. Me lavé la cara y me espanté al ver mi reflejo en el espejo del bajo: tenía ojeras kilométricas y profundas, la cara demacrada, los labios agrietados… en definitiva, un horror. No podía presentarme ante Matthew con ese aspecto, pero menos mal que después de un tratamiento intensivo compuesto por cremas carísimas, lociones pegajosas y un par de rodajas de pepino en los ojos, estaba mucho más presentable.

Directamente me puse la ropa que me había preparado la noche anterior (¿había comentado que yo siempre dormía desnudo?), una camisa violeta, unos pantalones de Gucci blancos y una chaqueta muy elegante del mismo color, para darle un toque personal, añadí a mi vestimenta un pañuelo de seda y unos zapatos negros de Channel, elegantes y cómodos al mismo tiempo, perfectos para un placentero paseo por la ciudad.

Después de pasar mis buenos veinte minutos en arreglarme mi maravilloso pelo dorado (que por mucho que intentara no se quedaba liso, ya hacía mucho que había desistido en ese aspecto) ya estaba preparado para mi cita con Matthew. Seguramente seguiría por donde lo dejamos, le llevaría la basílica de Montmatre, al barrio de los pintores, después un paseo por los Campos Elíseos para terminar en la Torre Eiffel. ¡Tenía que terminar en la torre Eiffel, sino no sería una verdadera conquista de Francia!

No debía retrasarme, faltaba media hora para que fueran las nueve, así que no había tiempo que perder.

-¡Señor, el desayuno! –Gritó Clarissa desde la cocina.

Yo nunca salía de casa sin desayunar, pero aquella era una ocasión especial. Lo que al principio había sido una simple apuesta, se había convertido en algo personal.

Definitivamente iba a conquistar a Matthew.

oooooooo

Caminaba por las calles de París despistado, absorto en mis pensamientos y rememorando contra mi voluntad las pesadillas de la noche con tanta intensidad que apenas podía ver hacia dónde iba, si tropezaba con alguien, o si me estampaba con una farola (tres veces seguidas, eso era un récord seguro.)

Una vez una amiga mía me dijo que los sueños eran la representación de los miedos más profundos que se sentían, así que mi miedo era… ¿que Matthew acabara en una hoguera del siglo XV? ¿Que Matthew fuera en realidad una bruja? ¿Que Matthew se creyera que hablaba con Dios? ¿Que Matthew muriera en manos de Inglaterra? Aquello no tenía sentido, no lo tenía de ninguna de las formas. Matthew no iba a morir y no se convertiría en Juana, ni podría ocurrirle ningún daño… Un momento, ¿ninguno?

Me paralicé por el miedo al comprender la horrible verdad ¿y si Matthew se diera cuenta de que nuestro noviazgo había sido todo motivo de una apuesta? ¿y si creyera que había estado jugando con él todo este tiempo? ¿y si… creyera que en realidad, yo no sentía nada por él?

Vosotras pensaréis que fue en ese momento fue en el que me di cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorado de Matthew. Pero no. No fue ahí. En ese momento estaba más preocupado por un mal presentimiento que me latía en mi interior y que hizo que no me planteara esa pregunta. Empecé a correr como si me fuera la vida en ello. Algo iba muy mal, no sabía lo que era, pero sabía que debía llegar al hotel de Canadá antes de que ocurriera algo muy, muy malo.

Llegué sin aliento a la puerta giratoria y empujándola más de lo necesario, entré precipitadamente en el vestíbulo. A pesar de que era muy temprano, la recepción estaba llena de turistas ansiosos por conocer la ciudad del amor y hombres de negocios vestidos de negro. Y en medio de esta marabunta de gente, se encontraba Matthew, vestido de una manera muy _casual, _con vaqueros deshilados, zapatillas de deporte y una sudadera azul marino.

Pero no estaba solo.

Se encontraba con Alfred y parecía que estaban discutiendo.

No presagiaba nada bueno.

Me acerqué lo más deprisa que pude, y pude oír retazos de la conversación de los dos hermanos en inglés.

-No… -Susurró Canadá, intentando no mirar directamente a los ojos intimidadores de Alfred.

-¡Canadá, escúchame! De verdad, todo esto ha sido por una apuesta ¡UNA ESTÚPIDA APUESTA! Sólo te ha conquistado, para él no eres una conquista más que realizar, un chico más al que engatusar, uno más de los cientos que ha engañado.

-No, no es cierto. Yo, yo… -A pesar de estar en esta situación, Matthew guardaba muy bien la postura aunque la voz se le quebrase.

En ese momento, Alfred reparó en mí y con la voz de ultratumba, dijo:

-Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a él directamente.

Matthew se volvió y su mirada se contrajo de dolor cuando se cruzó con la mía. Me dolió tanto verlo así, tantísimo, que no fui capaz de mentirle.

-Es cierto, Matthew…

La bofetada en la cara la veía venir de lejos, no era la primera que me daban una, pero esta vez y al contrario que otras, no me moví del sitio. Me merecía ese golpe y un millón más por lo que había hecho. Fue tan fuerte que me partió el labio inferior que al instante me empezó a gotear sangre.

-Jamás… -Matthew me miró con odio-. Te me vuelvas a acercar.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Matthew salió corriendo del hotel, con el corazón hecho pedazos y lágrimas en los ojos, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado del chico canadiense. ¿Saben lo que dicen que no sabes qué es lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes? Fue eso lo que me ocurrió. Cuando me percaté que no podía volver a hablar con Matthew, que no podía darle la mano, que nunca podría besar esos labios, que nunca sentiría su cuerpo abrazado al mío, que nunca más podría oler su fragancia, ni ver su sonrisa, ni sus ojos violáceos que me atravesaban el alma desde la primera vez que los vi… Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había perdido, supe que no podía vivir sin él.

Estaba intentando asimilar esa información que había sido del todo impactante para mí, cuando de lejos oí la voz de Alfred que me devolvió a la realidad.

-Kiku fue quién me avisó. –Me comentó él con suficiencia a pesar de que yo estaba tan impactado que no entendía ninguna de las palabras que dijo-. Está aquí en París, para conocer la ciudad. Estuvo además en el restaurante con vosotros, cuando hiciste llorar a Matt. Rápidamente me llamó para informarme que el depravado de Francia estaba jugando con los sentimientos de mi dulce e inocente hermanito. Supe que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos entonces, como hero que soy, cogí un avión para avisar a Matt de tus planes. –Cogió la billetera-. Aquí tienes tus quinientos dólares, pero no te acerques más a mi hermano.

Estaba tan dolido que apenas tuve conciencia de que mis pies se estaban moviendo en dirección a la salida, en pos de Matthew, pero a penas di tres pasos cuando sentí la mano de Alfred aplastándome el hombro con tanta fuerza que no pude avanzar más.

-¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente? –Preguntó América, agarrándome con más fuerza.

-Déjame… -Susurré.

-No, no te pienso dejar. Ahora coge tu maldito dinero y vete.

-No quiero dinero.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Joyas, chicas bonitas, ropa cara…?

-No, no quiero nada de eso. –Ya mi mundo había perdido todo su sentido. Nada de lo que podría ofrecer América, ocuparía el lugar vacío de mi corazón que se estaba convirtiendo en un agujero negro, arrasándome por dentro. –Déjame pasar. –Le dije de nuevo, con mucha más fuerza.

-No. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño. No te pienso dejar que…

-¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL, IMBÉCIL! –Grité. El sobresalto de Alfred fue tal que se echó para atrás con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que has ganado tu estúpida apuesta, ahora suéltame.

Gracias al cielo, el pequeño cerebro de Alfred entendió por una vez en su vida mi orden y pude alcanzar la puerta del hotel. ¿A dónde había podido ir Matthew? No lo sabía, el dolor de mi pecho me impedía pensar y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas me impedían ver a los transeúntes de la ciudad. No, lágrimas no. No ahora. Por una vez necesitaba ser mi antiguo yo, frío, calculador, estratega. Debía pensar fríamente para descubrir el lugar donde había podido ir Matthew.

París estaba compuesto por dos grandes partes, al sur del Sena, otra al norte del río. El hotel se encontraba en el linde entre la parte sur y la norte, cerca del Louvre que se encontraba en la zona norte. Como Matthew sólo había conocido la zona norte de la ciudad, tenía que estar en esa dirección, pero ¿dónde? ¿Quizá a la Ópera, donde le había enseñado un montón de escondites? ¿O puede que se quitara las penas con un paseo por los Campos Elíseos o quería perderse en el Trocadero? Al menos sabía una cosa, no podía haber ido al aeropuerto puesto que no llevaba el pasaporte encima pero ¿y si lo llevara? Seguramente querría ir a su casa, pero ¿y dejarse todas sus cosas aquí? Bueno, podía comprarse mucha más ropa cuando vuelva a Canadá… ¡NO! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Francis? Por supuesto que Matthew no había cogido un avión, eso era de lo más estúpido. Entonces ¿dónde, dónde, dónde? ¿Al Palacio del Congreso, a la Puerta Norte, al Sacré Coeur, al Hospital St. Louis, al Beabourg, al símbolo de la República… al fondo del río?

Entonces fue cuando lo recordé.

_-Oye, ¿qué tal si nos vamos después al Pont Neuf? Conozco un hombre que toca el acordeón allí. Puede tocarte "La Vie en Rose."_

Recordé la cara de emoción que había puesto Matthew, los ojos brillantes, su sonrisa sincera… No sabía por qué, pero sabía que Matthew se encontraba en el Pont Neuf, era una corazonada, de esas que muy pocas veces se tienen en la vida… como el amor.

Corrí hacia el sur, hasta encontrarme el transcurso del río Sena. Normalmente, en esta época del año, sus aguas transcurrían tranquilas y los rayos dorados se reflejaban en ellas; sin embargo ahora surgían tortuosas y grisáceas, debido al día que hacía. Los termómetros marcaban menos de quince grados centígrados, y las nubes ennegrecidas tapaban los pocos rayos de sol que podían llegar a la ciudad. Llovería muy pronto, debía darme prisa.

Cinco minutos después, ya estaba en el Pont Neuf. Decenas de personas que habían salido a pasear, cruzaban el puente y me tapaban la visión. Iba a ser difícil encontrar a Matthew entre tanta gente y más siendo él invisible. Respiré muy profundamente. No, no debía pensar eso. Realmente estaba muy enamorado de Matthew y ese amor me iba a llevar ante él, aunque sea lo último que haga, cruzaría el puente y lo volvería a cruzar hasta que le encontrara.

Caminé muy despacio, muy atento a cualquier persona que se cruzara conmigo. Una pareja de enamorados, un niño con sus padres, unas cuantas adolescentes, cientos de turistas chinos, suecos, ingleses, españoles, portugueses, alemanes, italianos... ni rastro de Matthew.

Me estaba empezando a plantear seriamente si me había equivocado de lugar, si Matthew estaba en otro sitio o si había cogido un avión, cuando lo vi. Apoyado en la baranda de piedra del puente, mirando al suelo, escuchando "La Vie en Rose" de las manos de Brian, el acordeonista. Me acerqué a él, pausadamente, con miedo de que se fuera de nuevo y no poder alcanzarle, mi corazón latía muy rápido, el cuerpo entero me temblaba, tenía tanto miedo de hacer alguna estupidez que lo fastidiara todo de nuevo que apenas podía pensar qué decirle.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de él, Matthew reparó en mí y dio un respingo.

-¿Fra… Francis?

-Te estaba buscando, Matthew. –Contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿cómo me has encontrado?

-Pues he tenido que convencer a tu hermano que me deje pasar, cosa que ha sido difícil con la cabeza tan dura que tiene y luego he pensado dónde podías estar y…

-No… no me refiero a eso. –Matthew parecía aún más nervioso que yo. –Quiero decir ¿cómo puedes verme? Soy… ya sabes, invisible.

Era el momento que estaba esperando. Ahora tenía que hablar con el corazón y suplicarle al cielo que me diera las palabras apropiadas para transmitirle a Matthew todo lo que siento.

-No, Matthew. Nunca más serás invisible para mí. –Aguanté la respiración, a la espera a que Matthew me dijera cualquier cosa desde insultos hasta burlas, pero estaba tan conmocionado que no dijo palabra. Aproveché el momento. –Puede que sea ya muy tarde lo que siento por ti Matthew y también puede que no me creas debido a la estúpida apuesta, que por cierto, lo siento muchísimo. Pero quería decirte que estos días contigo han sido maravillosos para mí. Me he dado cuenta de que fui un estúpido tanto dejándote marchar en tu Independencia como haciendo la apuesta para ver si podía conquistarte. Contigo, he vivido un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Contigo, he descubierto París de nuevo, un París mucho más hermoso del que conocía porque tú lo has embellecido con tu presencia. Contigo, he podido ser yo mismo, dejar de lado las apariencias de hombre perfecto y mostrarme tal y como soy, apenas un imbécil romántico. Contigo, he dejado de ser el conquistador más grande que jamás haya existido, para convertirme en el conquistado, conquistado por ti. –Matthew quiso decirme algo, pero yo no lo di oportunidad-. Conquistado por tu risa, por tus palabras, por tu silencio, por tu presencia, por tu belleza, por tus ojos, por tu boca, por tu pelo, por ti. Y no me da miedo decir que me he enamorado de ti y que moriré si tú te marchas de mi vida.

Una lluvia muy fina empezó a caer sobre nosotros, pero ninguno de los dos la sentía, seguíamos mirándonos fijamente, a la espera de que alguno dijera algo.

-Francis… yo… no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, Matthew. –La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte, ambos estábamos empapados. –Sólo dime una cosa ¿me crees? ¿me crees cuando te digo que te amo?

Matthew no dudó ni un segundo, ni desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Con las mejillas enrojecidas, asintió y se quedó parado a que yo diera el primer paso.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. –Acorté la distancia entre nosotros dos, le acaricié la mejilla, sintiendo el calor de Matthew bajo mi mano, él se pegó a mí, refugiando sus brazos en el interior de mi chaqueta, a la altura del pecho, colocando sus manos justamente sobre mi corazón que latía desbocado por su presencia. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada, oler su dulce fragancia, maravillarme con sus ojos azulados. Todo en él era perfecto.

Le besé, y el mundo entero se detuvo y empezó a girar alrededor de nosotros. Sentí sus labios suaves bajo los míos, su lengua aterciopelada enredada en la mía, su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Y, por una vez en mi vida, fui feliz.

Sin duda fue la mejor confesión que había hecho, aunque yo no lloré, ni Matthew tampoco, pero el cielo entero lloraba de felicidad sobre nosotros.

oooooooo

**30 de Mayo**

Cuando entré a la catedral de Notre Dame, un silencio sepulcral me invadió por completo, como siempre me ocurría todos los años. Y como todos los años, me preguntaba por qué estaba ahí, había dejado de creer en Dios hacía mucho tiempo y ella había muerto hacía muchos años, no sabía qué hacía allí una vez más.

-"Pater Noster, qui es in caelis." –Recé al llegar a mi sitio favorito, detrás de una columna de piedra oscura, alejado de miradas curiosas.

Este año, además, me lo preguntaba con mucho más motivo. En vez de encontrarme en Notre Dame, podía estar con Matthew explicándole con besos y caricias cuánto le amaba.

-"Sactificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua sicut in caelo et in terra."

El día anterior había sido perfecto, justamente lo que ambos necesitábamos. Pasear por París, sin ir a ningún sitio en concreto, cogidos de la mano, y ajenos a las miradas de los curiosos.

-"Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie et dimitte nobis debita nostra."

Charlamos de mil cosas diferentes, cambiábamos de tema como unas veinte veces y no nos cansábamos nunca de escuchar las palabras del otro. De vez en cuando, cuando la pasión se había llevado toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad, nos besábamos, nos abrazábamos, disfrutábamos de la presencia del otro. Si pudiera, me pasaría la vida entera besando esos labios.

-"Sicut et nos dimittimus, debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem."

Además ¿De qué le iban a servir a ella mis oraciones? Para nada, ella ya estaba muerta, no merecía la pena vivir eternamente en el pasado y llorar su pérdida.

-"Sed libera nos a malo. Amén."

Me levanté cansadamente del asiento. Matthew volvía a Canadá hoy, a primera hora de la tarde. Quizá podíamos aprovechar un par de horas más juntos.

-Monsieur Francis? –Me preguntó un sacerdote bastante mayor, al acercarse a mí.

-Oui? –Era la primera vez que el sacerdote de Notre Dame me dirigía la palabra en todos los años que llevaba yendo ahí.

-Il y a un lettre pour vous.

-Pour moi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

-Vous êtes Francis Bonnefoy ? –Asentí, me tendió una carta antigua, hecha de pergamino amarillento y arrugada por los años.

En mi mente pasaron miles de respuestas posibles para tener esta carta en la mano y todas tenía que ver con una sola persona: Joanna. Juana de Arco.

La abrí cuidadosamente, pero mis nervios me traicionaron y rasgaron un poco el pergamino que tenía en mis manos. Al instante reconocí su letra y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al leer:

"_Te dije que aún tenías mucho amor por dar. _

_Ahora, márchate, hazle feliz y sé feliz con él."_

oooooooo

¿De verdad os habéis pensado que soy tan mala para dejarlo así? XD NOOOOOOOO tranquilas, dentro de poco subiré un EXTRA que contaré lo que REALMENTE pasó entre estos dos. Ufff estaba deseando decir qué significaba la advertencia que veíais en todos los capítulos, todo lo que habéis leído no sucedió en realidad o al menos no del todo, NO ME MATÉIS! De verdad, lo enteréis todo cuando suba el extra, hasta entonces paciencia y… au revoir!


	7. EXTRA: Juego de dos

Me ha salido muy largo! Jajajaja, normal si intento resumir todo un fanfic en un capítulo sólo, eso es lo que suele ocurrir. Bueno, vamos por pasos. Creo que me vais a matar por escribir esto, os va a fastidiar toda la historia de amor que teníais creada, pero cuando se me ocurrió dije TENGO QUE HACERLO, M-chan estaba de acuerdo conmigo así que por eso he tenido mucho cuidado en escribir las conversaciones y tal, para siempre sacarle un doble sentido. Lamento que la parte de "Les Quatre Étapes" desde el punto de vista de Canadá sea tan corta, quería escribir más pero me mataríais si lo hiciera, ya lo he hecho demasiado largo, pero bueno, si todavía no os queda algo claro, o tenéis alguna duda de por qué sucedió de esta manera, dejadme un review y yo lo reescribo ^^

Bueno, pues pasamos a los agradecimientos.

Por supuesto, a **Yumi-chaan **la que me mostró lo maravilloso que puede ser un Francia x Canadá y por la que he escrito más rápido, para que lo pudiera leer antes de irse a Italia ^^

A **Jeanne S **por mostrarme los muchísimos fallos que tenía el fic y gracias a la cual, puedo mejorar mi escritura. Lo de la flor de lis es para ti :)

A **M-chan **por haber estado aguantándome todo este tiempo, sufriendo cómo yo le contaba una y otra vez la historia. ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? :)

Y a todas vosotras, que habéis ocupado una parte de vuestro tiempo para leer una historia de amor de lo más rara (si yo fuera vosotras, no lo hubiera hecho)

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencia: Un Canadá un tanto ¿calculador, malvado?... bueno, mejor que leáis por vosotras mismas.**

oooooooo

**30 de Mayo**

Normalmente, sólo el estridente sonido de mi despertador me hacía abrir los ojos, pero esa vez no fue así. No había dormido en toda la noche, rememorando el maravilloso día que había pasado junto a Francia en París. Por cada calle que pasábamos, Francis tenía una historia diferente que contarme, "me encontré con Julio Verne aquí" "¿sabías que aquí fue donde Napoleón probó por primera vez el alcohol?" "sí, fue en el Louvre cuando Inglaterra y América hicieron el amor y se creyeron que no me había enterado." Y yo escuchaba sus palabras, embelesado, dándome cuenta poco a poco que me estaba enamorando cada vez más de aquella sonrisa resplandeciente, de aquellos ojos brillantes, de esas manos cálidas y de esos labios suaves.

El sonido del despertador inundó la habitación del hotel una vez más. Lo apagué, muy molesto por su sonido. Me quité el pijama de rayas de Burberry, lo doblé cuidadosamente y lo coloqué en la maleta que había preparado la noche anterior. No podía retrasar mucho más mi regreso a Canadá, el Ministro Harper se enfadaría se no volvía pronto, mis quehaceres se iban acumulando y muy pronto no sabría hacerle frente a la montaña de documentos que seguramente se montaría en mi mesa de trabajo.

Me puse una camisa fina de cuadrados negros y blancos de distintos tamaños y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Me fui al espejo para arreglarme el pelo y me sorprendí al ver una tonta sonrisa en mi cara. Dios, estaba empezando a comportarme como una adolescente de quince años. Intenté borrarme la sonrisa y centrarme en mi pelo, pero cada vez que me acordaba de Francis, se ensanchaba aún más.

Todavía podía recordar la desilusión se había llevado después de haberme pedido que me fuera con él a su apartamento.

-Prefiero quedarme en el hotel. –Contesté, asustado por la idea de pasar la noche con Francia. –Es que… aún… no me veo preparado para…

-Te entiendo, Matthew. –Me acalló él. –No pasa nada, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –Respondí yo, algo más aliviado.

Era un caballero. El caballero perfecto ¿cómo había osado yo compararme siquiera con él? No sabía cómo había podido tener tanta suerte, a pesar de que nada hubiera salido como había planeado, todo había salido bien.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar en mis pantalones nada más ponérmelo en el bolsillo. Cogí la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Mon amour, perdona que te llame pero no debemos retrasarnos. Nuestros invitados deberían estar allí ya.

-De acuerdo, Francis. ¿Dónde estás? –Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré a Francia enfrente de mí, vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y un chaleco verde oliva que hacían conjunto con sus pantalones largos. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y con una de esas sonrisas que me habían robado el corazón, me ofreció el brazo que acepté gustosamente y caminamos hasta Notre Dame.

-¿Crees que estarán ahí? –Pregunté, mientras caminábamos por la orilla del río.

-Hazme caso, los conozco muy bien. Estarán allí.

-¿Incluso Grecia? –Era muy temprano, poco más de las ocho de la mañana. Me sorprendía que Heracles se hubiera despertado tan pronto para coger un avión.

-Todos.

Y así era. Allí estaban, en la puerta principal de Notre Dame, como les pedimos que hicieran. Inglaterra tenía cara de enfado, mi hermano intentaba abrazarlo por detrás pero él se lo impedía con muy malas palabras, España miraba embelesado el pórtico de la entrada de Notre Dame, Rusia estaba sentado en un banco cercano y Grecia intentaba permanecer despierto pero las piernas le fallaban y cada vez estaba más y más cerca del suelo.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido. –Dijo Francis con la voz cantarina.

-¿Qué coño quieres? –Arthur parecía muy enojado. –¡Tengo cosas que hacer, joder!

-Sí. ¿Qué era eso tan importante? –Preguntó Iván, acercándose e invadiéndonos a todos con su aura maligna. Disimuladamente me fui pegando más a Francis.

-Pues tengo que decir que yo pierdo. Vosotros habéis ganado la apuesta, no he conseguido conquistar a Canadá.

-Francis, calla… que Matthew está ahí. –Le avisó España. En ese momento, mi hermano, Heracles, Arthur e Iván posaron sus ojos sobre mí por primera. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

-Anda… hola Matt. –Me saludó mi hermano, poniendo una cara muy extraña al ver que le estaba sujetando el brazo a Francis. -¿Qué pasa aquí?

-He dicho que no he podido conquistar a Matthew… no que él no me haya podido conquistar a mí. -¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas? Estaba tan avergonzado que ya empezaba a sentir cómo la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y coloraba mis mejillas de rojo.

-¿Nos has hecho venir para esto? –Preguntó Grecia, cada vez más adormilado. –Podías haberlo dicho por teléfono, o un sms, o un mensaje, o teléfono, o… Kiku. –Añadió quedándose completamente dormido de pie.

-Bueno, también tengo que pagar mi parte de la apuesta ¿no?

-Tsk, al menos nos iremos a casa con los bolsillos llenos. –Gruñó Inglaterra, apartándose de mi hermano una vez más. –Vamos, que tenemos prisa.

Francis sonrió y esa sonrisa no me gustó un pelo. Iba a hacerles una jugarreta, seguro.

No me equivoqué en lo más mínimo. De pronto Francis sacó su billetera y le dio veinte dólares a cada uno.

-¡Un momento! Habíamos dicho que la apuesta era de cien dólares. –Refunfuñó América.

-Exacto. Apostábamos cien dólares cada uno. Veinte dólares por cabeza, suman los cien de mi parte. Son matemáticas básicas.

Ahogué una risita. Mi novio era un maldito tramposo, pero me encantaba ver lo atónitos que se habían quedado las demás naciones al ver el billete. Francis había tenido razón cuando me dijo que iba a ser muy divertido. Pero de todas formas, me sentía mal. Después de todo, mi hermano y los demás estaban siendo estafados por mi culpa.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de contaros qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre Francis y yo ¿no?

Intentaré contarlo desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Matthew Williams y soy Canadá, el país de los arces, la nieve y el hockey. Me gustan los helados, el jarabe de arce y el silencio. No me gustan los lugares muy cálidos, las piñatas, las películas de miedo y que me confundan con Estados Unidos. Amo la ropa cara, las películas románticas, los libros y los atardeceres.

Y soy invisible.

Sí, es un hecho, una realidad. Soy invisible para el resto de las Naciones. Hasta hace diez años (más o menos, en mi primera reunión del G8, allá por el 2002) creía que esforzándome un poco podría conseguir que el resto de Naciones me escucharan, me apreciaran o, al menos, me vieran. Pero era imposible, no había forma de que notaran mi presencia de ninguna de las formas…

Bueno, eso no era totalmente cierto.

Veréis, pasó en el año 2004. Como en las reuniones nadie me veía, me solía pasear por la mesa, observando las notas de cada uno, a veces cambiándole las cosas de sitio para que fuera más divertido, cosas de esas. Aquella tarde estaba acariciando la cabeza del gato de Heracles, mientras escuché a mi hermano decir:

-Entonces todo listo. Este año, haremos las Olimpiadas sobre el Océano Pacífico.

-Eso es una estupidez, Alfred. –Comenté yo en voz alta. Normalmente no hablaba en las reuniones (¿para qué?) pero esa vez no pude evitar hablar en voz alta, aquella era la mayor tontería que había dicho Alfred en años.

La sorpresa fue que, nada más pronunciar esas palabras, Grecia dijo:

-Eso es una estupidez, Alfred.

Exactamente las mismas palabras que yo. Estaba conmocionado ¿cómo era posible? ¿había sido pura coincidencia? Bueno, siempre podíamos probar de nuevo. Así que, cuando me tranquilicé, acerqué mis labios de nuevo al oído de Grecia.

-Esto… -¿Qué podía decir? Debía ser una tontería, algo que Grecia nunca diría. –Amo a Turquía.

-Amo a Turquía. –Repitió él.

Se armó tal revuelo en la sala de reuniones que no pudimos seguir hasta hora y media después.

Pocas semanas después, comprendí qué era lo que me pasaba. Como era invisible, si susurro palabras en el oído de cualquiera, creerán que mis palabras son idea suya y por ello las dicen.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue mucho más divertido.

Mi víctima favorita solía ser mi hermano, o Arthur, o Grecia, o China, o España… Bueno, todos en realidad. Hice que España recitara el abecedario en voz alta y del revés sin motivo ni razón alguna, Prussia en medio de una reunión le gritó pervertido a su hermano, hice que Italia suplicara perdón por haberle robado los tomates a Lovino, conseguí que Alfred dijera cosas pervertidas a Arthur (se llevó unos buenos golpes.) Bueno, no soy tan malo como estaréis pensando que también hice cosas buenas, conseguí que Antonio se declarara a Romano, logré que Lituania se confesara ante Polonia, Grecia con Kiku… si es que me encantaba el amor, no lo podía evitar.

Pero al llegar a Francia… nada. Era como si no me oyera, como si nada de lo que le dijera le afectara, no entendía cómo podía pasar esto, mis técnicas las había perfeccionado hasta el punto que podía conseguir que Alemania hablara de las cosas que le hacía (o que yo creía que hacía) con Italia por la noche y sin sonrojarse ni nada. Pero Francia ¿qué sucedía? No lo entendía y cómo no podía comprenderlo de ninguna forma, empecé a seguirle después de las reuniones.

Así fue cómo me enteré de sus Quatre Étapes.

Resulta que uno (de tantos) defectos de Francia es que adora el sonido de su voz. Por ello, cada vez que sale de una reunión, traza sus planes en voz alta. Ahí me enteré del paso uno (acercamiento) paso dos (conversación), paso tres (cita) y paso cuarto (confesión) después, llama por teléfono a su amante/novio/ligue/rollo/amigo con derechos o lo que toque en la semana y lo pone en práctica. La verdad es que algunas de sus técnicas son muy buenas, e incluso me atreví a ponerlas en prácticas yo mismo y poco a poco, acabé convirtiéndome en el mayor Casanova de Canadá ¿sorprendidas?

Conforme pasaban los años, me daba cuenta de que era mil veces mejor que él, al menos he conseguido estar en una relación más de tres semanas que es el récord de Francia. Lo peor fue que el día que había conseguido reunir el valor para contarle lo que había conseguido, pasarle la lista de mis conquistas e intentar charlar un poco sobre trucos y técnicas diversas, él seguía como siempre, tratándome como si fuera invisible, una mota de polvo, una hormiga, una mancha borrosa en el aire. Me avergüenza admitir que me enfadé tantísimo que incluso consiguió sacarme de mis casillas y le chillara cosas horribles. Pero como he dicho antes, él era la única Nación que además de no verme, no me oía. Al final, rompí la lista en mil pedazos dándome cuenta de una cosa. No sería el mayor Casanova de todos los tiempos si no le quitaba el puesto al actual. Era necesario que el alumno superara al Maestro.

Y sólo había una forma de conseguirlo.

Enamorándolo.

Y cuando Alfred me invitó a su casa a jugar el Pócker, fue el momento perfecto para entrar en acción.

Fue muy fácil pasar desapercibido. A la tercera ronda, ya se habían olvidado de mi existencia e incluso habían dejado de echarme cartas, así que paseé distraídamente por la mesa, observando cada jugada y convenciendo a las demás Naciones que apostaran cuando tuvieran una mala jugada y que no se arriesgaran cuando tuvieran una buena mano, así Francia estaría mucho más contento.

Mi plan se puso en marcha desde el momento en que España dijo:

-Ya sabéis lo que se dice "afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor."

Era el momento de actuar. En cuanto Francia empezó a presumir por lo bueno que era en asuntos del amor, me acerqué a Grecia y susurré.

-Bueno, sinceramente yo creo que estás muy equivocado, Francia.

En ese instante empezaron a discutir sobre los ligues que había tenido Francia. Parecía ser que todas las relaciones que había tenido, habían terminado en desastre. ¿Veis? Yo era el mejor Casanova de todos, al menos era yo quien terminaba con mis parejas.

Pero la verdad, me daba un poco de pena oír todas las relaciones que había tenido en todos aquellos años y cómo habían terminado (¿en serio, uno le dejó por teléfono?)

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, dejarle en paz y seguir con mi vida, cuando oí que decía.

-Sinceramente, creo que mis destrezas con el amor se basan en conquistar, no en tener una relación.

Y volví a la carga.

-¿Así que eso crees? –Susurré en el oído de Alfred. –Crees que eres "bueno" conquistando a cualquiera que se pusiera en tu camino.

-Oui. –Contestó él. –Creo que las listas de mis amantes puede confirmar lo que digo.

Me situé al lado de Grecia.

-¿Lo probarías? –Preguntó Grecia, repitiendo cada palabra que salía de mis labios-. Es decir, si yo te dijera un nombre, cualquier nombre, podrías conquistarlo si te lo propusieras.

Francia le miró de una manera un tanto extraña.

-¿Apostamos algo?

¿Qué? ¡Iban a hacer una apuesta! Yo quería que todo se ciñera a un juego inocente de "a ver cuánto tarda Francia en conquistar a Canadá." Pero no… ahora yo iba a ser motivo de una apuesta. Se me revolvía el estómago con sólo pensarlo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Me horroricé al ver que todos los que estaban sentados estaban encantados con la apuesta, apostaron cien dólares cada uno (¡¿SÓLO VALGO QUINIENTOS DÓLARES?) Estaba tan estupefacto que dejé que divagaran un rato para ver quién era la próxima víctima de Francia, hasta que me cansé de ver tanta "conquista" perdida.

Susurré en el oído de España: "Canadá." Y esperé. Y esperé. Y esperé…

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo España tras un salto-. Ese país… ¿cómo se llamaba? Dios, siempre se me olvida el nombre.

¿Cómo que cuál? Volví a susurrar "Canadá, Canadá, Canadá…"

-No me acuerdo. -¿Acaso España era más idiota de lo que parecía? Pobre Romano… -Mierda, creo que está en el norte, pero no me acuerdo de más.

"Claro imbécil, Canadá, Canadá está en el Norte. Venga, que tú puedes, Canadá, Canadá, Canadá, Canadá, Canadá…"

-¿Es un país europeo?

"No, no es europeo, España. Es norteamericano."

-No, Europa no. –España puso una expresión de triunfo-. Norteamericano.

-What? –Preguntó América muy alterado. –No, me niego. No dejaré que este pervertido me toque.

"¿Qué? ¿Alfred? No, no. España, Alfred no. El hermano de Alfred."

-¡No! No me refiero a ti. Hablo de tu hermano.

-¿Tengo un her…? Ah, ¡Matt! Claro, cómo se me ha podido olvidar. –En ese momento, cayó en algo importante. -¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! A mi hermano no le va a besar este viejo pervertido.

Bueno, al menos me defendía, era un pequeño consuelo.

-Pero América ¡es perfecto! Seguro que Francia no ha tenido ningún contacto con él.

¿Cómo iba a tener algún contacto conmigo? Si ni siquiera me oía.

-¿Votos a favor que sea Canadá el candidato definitivo?

Y así es como formé parte de una estúpida apuesta. Pero esto no quedaría así, enamoraría a Francia y después… bueno, ya se me ocurriría algo.

Llegué a París con la cabeza llena de planes. Sabía qué era lo primero que vendría, Francia querría acercarse a mí de una forma extraña y algo caballeresca, siempre hacía lo mismo. Lo que yo podría hacer era pillarle desprevenido, desprotegido, con la guardia baja y así, era yo quien se acercaba a él. Después, Francia querría iniciar una conversación banal sobre los gustos y aficiones de cada uno, sabía que una de sus técnicas era hacer que su víctima hablase sin parar y él no aportar casi información, para mantener un aire de misterio y sobre él, pero yo no lo consentiría. Esa vez, sería yo quien manejase la situación, quien realizara las preguntas y quien respondiera con monosílabos y frases cortas, consiguiendo que Francia me considerase un enigma, un reto que debía resolver.

Después vendría la cita, donde Francia desplegaría todos y cada uno de sus encantos varoniles, sería todo un caballero y me enseñaría París hasta el último de sus recovecos. Aquí vendría una parte que no me gustaba mucho, yo la llamaba _"Italianizarme"_ es decir, debía convertirme en el chico más sumiso de la tierra, el más encantador, hacer comentarios graciosos, mostrarme fascinado por todo lo que me diga, enseñe o haga. Debía convertirme en Italia.

Para cuando acabara la cita, él ya estaría en mis redes, pero aún no lo sabría. Lo supondría cuando me echara de menos cuando volviera a Canadá y no contestase ninguna de sus llamadas, cartas ni comentarios en el Facebook. Se obsesionaría hasta el punto de ir personalmente a mi casa en Canadá. Luego vendría un momento lacrimógeno donde yo le diría que sabía que él hacía lo mismo con todas las Naciones, así que había decido dejarlo atrás para no hacerme más daño. Después, Francia me explicaría lo mucho que está enamorado de mí y que yo no era ningún capricho para él, me pediría salir y… me convertiría en el mayor Casanova de todos.

Mantendría la situación un par de meses y luego le dejaría ya que ¿para qué seguir si todo había sido una mentira?

Pero nada salió como esperé.

Por lo pronto, Francia para acercarse a mí utilizó los trucos más sucios y sencillos que había en el libro, trucos que me fueron fáciles de evitar. Convencí a Turquía para que robase el reloj que sabía que estaría en mi silla (porque se lo había visto poner, no soy omnipotente) como vi que Prussia estaba muy interesado en mi maletín, no me separé de él en ningún momento, como supuse era un truco de Francia.

Lo peor vino después, Francia quiso robarme el… ni siquiera sabía lo que era, pero se acercaba a mí "sigilosamente" por detrás con la mano extendida. Sonreí interiormente, si intentaba permanecer escondido de mí se equivocaba por mucho. Yo era el rey de las escondidas.

-Bonjour, Monsieur France. –Susurré volviéndome hacia él intentando aguantar la risa que me producía verlo de cuclillas y con la mirada asustada.

Cuando me dijo lo de la lentilla, me mató. No sabía que Francia podía ser tan inocente cuando quería. En todo caso, me hice el ingenuo y le invité a sentarse conmigo.

A partir de ese momento, todo salió mal.

Empezamos a hablar sobre ropas de marca y en seguida me embaucó con sus suaves palabras. Me di cuenta un par de veces, intenté mantenerme firme y seguir con el plan, pero Francia me tenía atrapado con sus palabras, sus gestos y sobre todo, con su sonrisa. Era hipnotizante oírlo hablar con tanta pasión y verle reírse con mis comentarios. Así que, cuando pasamos a otros temas, yo ya había olvidado mi plan y empecé a disfrutar con la conversación.

Pero la llamada de Alfred me despertó y me hizo darme cuenta de que había caído como un tonto en los trucos de Francia. Debería haber sido él quien disfrutara con la conversación, no yo. Yo debería haber estado atento a cualquier cosa que me dijera para utilizarla después, debería haber contestado secamente sus preguntas, ¡debería haber sido más interesante! Ahora Francia se pensaría que yo era el más simple de sus ligues. Idiota, idiota y más idiota.

Al final, Francia acabó pagando mi frustración. Me sentía tan impotente por haber planeado tan cuidadosamente toda la conversación y que se hubiera ido al traste por culpa de tener la guardia baja.

Seguramente Francia no querría saber nada de mí en mucho tiempo ¿para qué molestarse por un chico que ya había caído en sus redes?

Nuevamente, me equivoqué al sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Francia parecía casi desesperado por salir conmigo por París e incluso dijo mi nombre. Fue entonces cuando comprendía que nada había acabado aún. El juego seguía en marcha y todavía me quedaban algunas cartas por jugar.

El día de antes de la cita, me odié a mí mismo como unas veinte veces. No paraba de pensar en la conversación que habíamos mantenido el día anterior, cómo había disfrutado contándole mi vida en Canadá, mis películas, hablándole sobre mis amigos, mi ropa y cómo me había encantado oírle hablar de sus hobbies, de las demás Naciones, de París, de Napoleón, de sus libros. Había sido perfecto. Pero eso no quitaba que no fuera una mentira.

El día de la cita también fue perfecto. Conseguí mantener mi papel de "Italia" el máximo tiempo posible, pero me avergüenza admitir que en ningún momento estaba actuando. Todo lo que me decía me parecía interesante, me fascinaron todos los sitios que me enseñó y realmente disfrutaba de su compañía. Parecía que incluso la timidez que me afectaba cada vez que hablaba con alguna Nación, hubiera desaparecido completamente.

Y comprendí que estaba enamorado de él en cuanto me contó la historia de Juana. Era un idiota, había caído en mi propia trampa, pero no lo había podido evitar. Francis (¿cuándo había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre?) hacía que todo me pareciera interesante y divertido, me encantaba que fuera tan caballeroso, tan entusiasta, tan romántico, tan dulce. Adoraba sus comentarios mordaces, su voz tranquila, sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio, la calidez de su mano, su embriagadora presencia.

Y su sonrisa.

Cada vez que Francis sonreía, mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, me producía un cosquilleo en el estómago, mis manos temblaban. Cada vez que veía esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me ofrecía solamente a mí, yo me perdía a mí mismo y sentía que era completamente suyo.

Pero yo no quería ver la verdad, quería seguir creyendo que era yo quien manejaba los hilos, que era Francia quien estaba enamorándose de mí y no al contrario.

Pero Alfred, como de costumbre, lo fastidió todo.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Matt. Lo que voy a decir no te va a gustar nada, pero no puedo callármelo más tiempo.

-Me estás asustando.

-Kiku me llamó, me dijo que habías estado llorando. –Me dijo Alfred sin detenerse siquiera para respirar.

-¿Qué, cuándo?

-Ayer, con Francia… Esto no te va a gustar, Matt, pero Francia te está utilizando. Eres motivo de una apuesta.

No, esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? –Mi plan se iba ir al traste si me descubría lo que ya sabía.

-Apostamos a que Francia te conquistaría en una semana. Siento mucho decirte esto, pero debes saberlo…

-Es mentira. No puede ser cierto. –Debía mantenerme firme. No debía decirme eso, si lo hacía, me obligaría a separarme completamente de Francis.

-Escúchame Matt. Sé que es difícil de creer porque Francia es muy buen actor, pero él no te quiere. Sólo eres uno más.

Uno más. Uno más. Uno más. Sabía que Alfred tenía razón pero ¿por qué mi mente no quería aceptar esa verdad? ¿Por qué seguía obstinado en creer que era yo quien tenía el control de la situación?

-Es mentira. Yo, yo, no…

-¡Canadá, escúchame! De verdad, todo esto ha sido por una apuesta ¡UNA ESTÚPIDA APUESTA! Sólo te ha conquistado, para él no eres una conquista más que realizar, un chico más al que engatusar, uno más de los cientos que ha engañado.

-No, no es cierto. Yo, yo… -¡YO ERA QUIEN LE ESTABA ENGAÑANDO A ÉL! Yo no era una conquista, no, no podía ser que yo fuera una conquista de Francia. Yo… quería ser alguien especial para él. No uno más. El único.

-Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a él directamente.

Francia me miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Es cierto, Matthew…

No. No quería eso, quería que se acercase más, quería que me abrazase, que me dijera que todo iba bien, que me quisiera. Pero sabía que era imposible. Francis no quería a nadie, Alfred me lo había dicho mil veces. Francis no tenía sentimientos. Para Francis yo era uno más de sus conquistas. Y, por mucho que me doliera reconocerlo, sabía que era verdad.

Francis nunca me amaría.

Pero minutos después, él me demostró todo lo contrario.

Y compartimos el primer beso.

El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Volvía a estar en el Pont Neuf, mirando hacia la Torre Eiffel, con la música de Brian como única compañera.

-Oui?

-Matthew… -Me saludó Francia.

-¡Francis! No… ¿no ibas a estar todo el día rezando en Notre Dame?

-Sí. Pero… he comprendido que de alguna manera, debo dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante. –Se hizo un corto silencio al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Yo? Un poco…

-¿Te apetecería almorzar conmigo?

-¿Ahora? –Pregunté riéndome.

-Te espero en la Torre Eiffel.

Y colgó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Intrigado, me dirigí corriendo hasta la base de la Torre Eiffel, nervioso por verme con Francis una vez más. Me llevé una agradable sorpresa cuando lo vi, en medio de la marabunta de turistas, con enorme ramo de lirios en la mano.

-¿Qué te parecería almorzar en la Torre Eiffel, viendo París a tus pies?

-Sería un sueño hecho realidad. –Le contesté, recibiendo el ramo de flores. -¿Eres un poco egocéntrico, no? –Sabía perfectamente que los lirios eran la flor nacional de Francia.

-¿Yo? No, es que he mirado Google mientras venía para acá y he visto que la flor de lis era la flor de Canadá y, bueno, como la flor de lis es la representación de los lirios… Me he equivocado completamente ¿verdad?

-Canadá no tiene flor nacional.

-Maldito Google. –Francis puso una expresión de fastidio que me hizo reír. –Pues pasaremos por una floristería y te compraré todas las flores que quieras, las que elijas y las haremos la flor nacional de Canadá.

Me puse el ramo en el regazo y le di la mano.

-Muchas gracias, Francis, es todo un detalle. Te a… -No. No podía decir esas palabras aún. Había planeado decírselo cuando pasemos el invierno en mi casa de Toronto, con el fuego de la chimenea y una copa de vino en la mano.

Pero él pareció entender mis pensamientos, porque me sonrió, acarició mi mejilla y dijo.

-Idem.

Y comprendí que daba igual si él me había conquistado a mí o yo a él.

Lo importante era que estábamos juntos.

Y éramos felices.

LA FIN

* * *

><p>Y, tal y como os prometí, voy a explicaros en qué consistirá mi próximo fic... bueno, dos en realidad jajaja. La culpa la tiene la musa que vino a buscar ayer y me hizo imaginar una historia de Hetalia que intentaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que no conseguía ponerle sentido ninguno. Así que necesito vuestra ayuda ¿cuál de estos dos fics os gusta más?<p>

**One Love in One Piece **(Zoro x Sanji) me vais a matar, lo sé, pero estoy obsesionada con One Piece. En este fic trataré de narrar en primera persona, la historia de amor de Zoro y Sanji... desde el principio. Sí, desde el capítulo uno hasta la isla Gyojin. Me costará, lo sé, pero ya tengo más o menos la estructura y estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto.

**I want to be an idol **(América x Inglaterra) este es el que me inventé nuevo ayer y que creo que me va a costar mucho más que el anterior. La historia tratará de un programa de televisión al estilo de "Operación Triunfo" pero de grupos musicales. Tratará de las cosas que suceden en el programa y cómo el cantante de los H.E.R.O. (Alfred) se va enamorando poco a poco del cantautor Rydl (Arhtur) Habrá muchísimas parejas dentro de la historia entre las que se encuentran Francia x Canadá (bien sûr) Alemania x Italia, España x Romano (^^) Austria x Hungría, Prussia x Hungría, Grecia x Japón y... bueno, por ahora esos, ya pensaré más jajaja. Además, estoy pensando poner de profesores a los chicos de Fairy Tail, así que, resumiendo, estoy jodida. Maldita imaginación XD

Bueno, qué pensáis? Dadle al botoncito azul y me contáis ok? :) Besos ^^


End file.
